Loud Souls
by Goemon1086
Summary: Lincoln was taken from home at the age of twelve. Now five and a half years Later he's returned with a mission. Stop a group of soon to be Kishin from being born in his home town and make sure his family is okay. Along with him a few meisters who got his back and the help of the DWMA. Can he save his family from the evils that now lurk in his home town? Time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

"Happy birthday Lincoln" those were the last words his family ever wanted to tell him when he was taken away that was supposed to be a blast. He was turning twelve so almost a teen. His sisters wanted him to enjoy the day so they had thought to get him to leave the house by having Luan pretend to be prank happy. It worked since he didn't feel like a prank especially on his or anyone's birthday those they all swore to be prank free days. He can still remember that morning.

He woke in his room realizing it was his birthday and yet he wasn't that excited about it. He figured it would be the same old argument here and there about who gets to show their appreciation more to maybe get a favor out of it later. Sadly that was the case with the family, but they all knew it. He would be lying if he ever had the same thoughts yet he never used what he got any of his family as an excuse for a favor. Even when they were brought up he never said it was because of the gift he got them. Regardless he assumed today would be like any other birthday, but he was wrong.

He exited his room only to find that all of his sisters rooms Lori's included were wide open. He found it confusing, but got on with his Saturday morning routine. When he went downstairs he was met with the sight of his sisters all watching TV on the couch. It was surprising though since they were watching an anime, but more importantly it was one of his anime DVDs he got a while ago. He was going to speak up until he recognized the anime and figured he could always replace the DVD if he had to. If they broke it they just had to get him a new one. The anime they were watching was "Vandread" and from the looks of it they were on the first episode and seeming to enjoy it. He wasn't surprised though. If anything the cover probably got their attention as something he probably shouldn't have and we're doing their sisterly duty to keep certain material away from him. If he had to guess it must have been the whole men and women living situation that got them the most interested.

He let them be and headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He made some eggs and toast and reheated some leftover bacon which surprised him since Lynn would make sure to eat all the bacon that was served any day. As he was getting everything together he was surprised that none of his sisters came to great him. Also it surprised him that Lynn didn't come running at the smell of bacon. Regardless he got his breakfast with some OJ and enjoyed. So far an okay morning. He could hear the girls commenting as soon as the first episode ended. Their thoughts on it and Lisa's scientific opinion. He finished his food washed his dishes and was going to head back up stairs until he felt an unnerving feeling. He hadn't felt like this since. Last April's fool's day! It hit him! Luan was about to go prank crazy! He was about to head to his room when as he turned the corner to the living room he was hit with a flour bag that like on April's fools day had a timer which then quickly blew up in his face covering him in flour as well as the area around him. He covered his eyes thankfully and could see each of his sisters in a similar predicament.

Lori and Leni were tied at their feet with what appeared to be lipstick tubes that look like they blew up. Their faces were covered in lipstick. Luna and Lynn looked like they were about to blow chunks. He saw two cans of soda and he could see their labels coming off to show clamato juice. Lucy and the twins were dangling from a net with surprising additions to their wardrobe. Lucy was wearing too much pink, Lola was in Lana's clothes and Lana was dressed like a princess with plenty of glitter and from what Lincoln could tell she had bright pink nails. Finally Lisa had a pie in her face as well as feathers. As soon as the sisters eyes cleared they looked to Lincoln. "Lincoln! Ruuuun! Luan is having an episode!" At the mere mention of that Lincoln was filled with fear as he ran to each sister trying to help until Lori grabbed him by his shirt and told him to run. Their parents were on their way and they didn't want him getting hurt on his birthday. He seemed unsure in that instant until he heard the floor upstairs creak along with the sound of a clown horn. Lori looked him in the eye and told him to run. He would have stayed if it was not for the rest of his sisters telling him to run in which case he was torn, but agreed to run. He made his way to the park which was when it happened. He never made it to the park that day. He was kidnapped and there was no way for Lisa or anyone you track him down.

**I would like to thank anyone who reads this to know how grateful I am that interest was shone in this. I'm still new to well posting my work. as well as putting it into chapters. I would appreciate feedback if its not to much trouble. thanks again for reading ill try to put out the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

(That day with the loud family after Lincoln left.)

"Okay Luan he's gone. Can you get us out of these now." Lori calls out. "Yeah yeah I'm coming" Luan comes downstairs and let's every one go and hands them some towels. "I know we told you to prank us so we could scare Lincoln off until we were done setting up his party, but seriously exploding lipstick, pie and feathers clamato soda?!" Lori was actually looking like she was about to foam at the mouth. Luan took a step back.

"You never told me how far to go or how much to hold back. Beside if I held back too much he would have known something was up. He knows what I'm capable of the most. I mean he did take almost the whole house of pranks that one time." Luan laments that day. It helped him earn some points with Ronnie Anne, but it did leave him and Clyde needing to see a doctor that day as well. As she thought back everyone had either lined up for the bathroom or the kitchen sink to wash off while Lana went to the backyard to hose off.

After they were all cleaned up they got to work on setting up the house for the party all while discussing the episode further. Honestly the older sisters were a little unsure if Lincoln should have this while the younger ones were unsure if they should have watched, yet they could not look away. They had called up his friends, had finished setting up the house and even got Bobby to bring them the cake. Everything took awhile to set up especially since they kind of planned to spoil him a bit. They had each got him some anime related merchandise and were also planned on thanking him with one final gift from the whole family. The house was set, everyone was arriving. Once Pop Pop and Gran Gran finally arrived they went ahead and called Lincoln to tell him to come home except what they got made them worry. "We're sorry the number you have dialed has been disconnected or powered off. If you believe this to be a mistake check your number and try again later thank you. Beep."

Everyone tried calling Lincoln getting the same response. Lisa managed to calm everyone down "Everyone relax I can find him". Family and friends who could fit into the room followed Lisa to her and Lily's room where she produced a device that she then plugged into her laptop. She had apparently chipped Lincoln and was going to use that chip to track him down. She was about to hit enter to find Lincoln when Clyde and the rest of his friends Ronnie Anne and Bobby included spoke up. Clyde took the lead. "That's unfortunately not going to work Lisa, Lincoln got rid of your tracking chip that time me and him went to the hospital after setting off all of Luan's pranks in your house that one time." This made Lisa quickly jump Clyde and clinging to him tightly. "What do you mean he got it removed! How did he know!?" "He found out when he got the pranks meant for you that day. One of your drawers was thrown open and some papers were scattered. He took the paper of where it was and how to remove it. Then when we went to the hospital for that check up which turned into staying there a few days he asked the doctors to remove it and they did." Clyde looked at Lisa as she let her grip loosen. She fell to the floor then hit enter on her laptop. It said Lincoln was in her closet she rushed to it to then find her tracking device in the back left corner of her closet. She drops it then tries to see if she can find his phone to no luck. She can't track it, but she can see the last place it was before the signal was lost. A few blocks from the park apparently. With a sense of urgency everyone scrambles out of the house to were the signal from Lincoln's phone died.

They reached the area only to see cops on the scene. On the floor was blood and the broken phone followed by some dents on cars as that seemed to have been on fire. There was blood on them as well and to their horror white strands of hair near some of the un burned dented cars. It became apparent that Lincoln was attacked. They were all told to leave the crime scene until they told the cops they knew the owner of that phone and of the white hair. Upon explaining to the cops they are given the news about what occurred. According to an eye witness a young white haired boy was jumped and beaten down. The boy was able to get his assailants to bleed and in fact the dents on the cars are from when he managed to knock his assailants on to the cars head first. upon hearing that Lynn felt a small build up of pride which didn't last. Unfortunately they got the drop on him with a few blows to his head causing bleeding from his nose, mouth and internally. The witness informed them of the boy receiving puncture wounds and spitting up blood. He was then dragged into a van. As for description of the assailants there was none. They all wore cloaks and masks that resembled birds. There were no plates and as soon as the van left some of the cars went up in smoke. When asked why the witness didn't try to help it was because she couldn't bring herself to move. Especially since she apparently had a gun trained on her. At this point family and friends broke into tears. Lincoln was taken and there was nothing they could do about it. It was this day that changed Lincoln's family.

They all blamed themselves for the many things they were never able to take back. The hurtful pranks, talking down to him, just accidentally and intentionally making things difficult for him. They begged the police to help and they would since they were parents as well. They knew the worry that now overtook the Loud's. When the crying fest was over everyone went home. When the louds returned home they all went to Lincoln's room. They opened the door as if expecting him, hoping that he would somehow be there. They open the door to see his room is just how he's left it. Clean, but to their surprise their were locks on different things in his room.

They haven't entered recently and we're surprised. Lily not knowing what to do wandered into the room and crawled under Lincoln's bed she began reaching up under his mattress until she pulled out a key. "Agga abah nah nah" she brought attention to her find. "What's that Lily?" Lori spoke first. The key was then looked on by the others. She crawled to Lori and handed her the key. Lori took it and was directed by Lily to the lock along the wall where his bed was. "Agaba naga bi" "So this one lily?" She undid the lock and the wall partially swung open. She reached inside and found multiple journals. Everyone was confused especially when they saw more locks on the journals. The key did not fit into them,but what brought out more surprise was how each one was addressed to a sister or his parents, even Pop Pop and Gran Gran. Not knowing what to make of this they all took the journal meant for them. They all left the room feeling guilty, depressed and confused. Why was he taken, who did it, and what were these journals about. Since no one had the strength for a full blown conversation they all just went to their rooms and as for Pop pop and Gran Gran they got a ride home through the senior center.

That night hardly anyone slept. The news Lincoln was taken spread through the town like wildfire the next day. No one had any new leads and the police were having no luck either. None of Lisa's acquaintances in higher up positions could track him down. They were all stumped. The parents didn't go to work, but they weren't penalized for it since the news spread throughout town. Heck they were given time off with pay. As for the girls they didn't leave their rooms unless they had to. This went on for a whole week. Not one of them seemed to have the drive to continue until their loved ones came and literally knocked some sense back into them. Bobby and others came and literally smacked some sense back into the sisters. Bobby smacked Lori, Aggro Leni, Sam Luna, Maggie Luan, Ulfric Lynn, Rocky Lucy, Winston Lola, Skippy Lana, Darcey Lisa and finally Pop Pop and Gran Gran smacked some sense back into Lynn Sr and Rita. They talked about them moving forward instead of back. To learn from this and live with it instead of letting it consume them. Them being in the emotional state that read no hope they couldn't help, but look away.

In this moment Bobby and the others offered a reward if they could get back on track. They all produced keys. Each was one of the sisters favorite colors and upon stealing a glance at the keys their eyes lit up, as did their parents when Pop Pop and Gran Gran also held out two keys. They immediately tried to swarm them instead only to be met with crashing into a wall. As the family laid there on the floor it was Pop Pop and Bobby who took the lead and spoke. "If you want the keys then show us how much you want them. Keep moving forward! What happened to Lincoln was not your fault! Things happen and there is nothing you can do to change it." After that Bobby picks up "Listen he was taken and there is nothing you can do about it. You can search and mourn, but look at yourselves! Your barely able to move right now! He's becoming an excuse for you guys to neglect each other! Yes you could have done this or have given him that, but it doesn't matter. He was taken." At this point the family can't look their loved ones in the eyes. "Instead of moping for much longer why not make sure this doesn't happen again. The bro is still out there and I think he'd hate to find out one or more of you got sick or taken away as well because of him." At this point the family was about to break into tears and then Pop Pop stepped in "You don't have to forget about Lincoln, but you all need to learn from this. Become a closer family and make sure this never happens again. It took a moment, but slowly and surely the family stood with a fire now lit in their very souls. This tragedy would not happen again. They swore it would never happen to any of them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five years later**

5 years have passed since that day. The Louds have grown since then. With the memory of Lincoln in their hearts they pushed away their sadness and made the effort to continue. They all progressed in school and some of them managed to get well paying jobs. Lori found a job as an apprentice baker and is slowly moving up the ranks. Leni slowly became a fashion designer after her designs received praise from many fashion critics. She now has her own clothing line. Luna is still in school like everyone else, but her and her band over the years gained more fame and popularity. They now perform in many different venues. Luan same as Luna got more popular on youtube and has often gotten calls to perform in different venues. "Lynn continued to participate in sports and received many sports related scholarships. IN her spare time she has trained others through a much less rigorous training regiment then she places on herself. Lucy and Rita both became published authors in their own respective area of interest. Lola still participates in pageants, but now helps others with training for pageants much like how Lincoln used to help her. Lana gets called up by Bobby Fletcher during her summer breaks to help as part of her pit crew. Lisa continued to make more scientific discoveries and advancements as she always did, although, this time without using her family as test subjects and taking many more safety precautions as Lincoln once did. Finally Lynn Sr. managed to open up a restaurant that had been successful since opening. As for Lily well she is six so not much she can do, but be supportive.

It took five years for each of them to get where they are now, but it was worth it. The day finally came when the family's loved ones took each of them out of the house for a day of fun. For the whole day they had fun and at the end their keys were snuck into their pockets when they weren't looking. As for the parents Pop Pop and Gran Gran did the same after congratulating them on their success. When everyone returned that day they were all getting ready for bed until as they were changing they each heard a 'clink' sound on the floor. Upon looking and seeing the key on the floor they each realized it fell out of their pockets. They instantly remembered that those keys opened the journals that Lincoln had left for each of them. They wasted no time in snatching up the keys. They quickly dug out their journals from their closets not caring for the noise they made and inserted the keys.

The journals unlocked and there on the first page of everyone's book a message. "If you are reading this then that means you guys have the keys to my locks and that your special someone thought it was ready to give them to you. These were made because I had the feeling something was going to happen. I've been having this feeling for almost a year now. Something is watching me, but I don't know what? These were left behind In case anything happened to me and if you all couldn't live with yourselves afterwards. My instructions were for each of you to receive your key if you managed to not let whatever happened consume you or if you guys got the idea of doing something stupid. I have no way of knowing which of the two reasons is happening, but I hope it's not the latter. Read through these journals and you should have answers to a lot of questions you may have had up to now whether they be about what I knew about you or just about anything else I was able to cram into these journals."

With that passage read the family dove into the journals and into Lincoln's thoughts on them. Everything from his anger to his admiration of them all. Some had more some had less. There were even some questions answered as to whether or not Lisa chipped everyone else. Yes she did. Also some personal stuff that each sister didn't think Lincoln knew about. Like if Lori still had her v-card. She did not. Or who exactly was the one with more authority in Luna and Luan's relationships. It was their partners. Then of course the culprit's of some of the girls misery at school. For the older sisters in college it was the fraternity that tried asking each of them out. As for everyone else the names and addresses where listed. Lincoln packed so much into the journals that everyone was up till dawn reading them. The final passage he left was in two parts. In the first he thanks them for being a loving family and that he will never forget them. As for the second a special passage for each member of the family. They all collapsed after finishing reading their journals and slept in for most of the day. No one had plans that day so sleeping in had no negative impact on them.

When they all finally awoke they looked at their journals again and fresh tears appeared. They all met up downstairs and discussed what they read. They then have a group crying and hug fest knowing that Lincoln did not disappear on bad terms with any of them. He left them these journals to ensure they would not let his disappearance destroy them. He left them a reassurance that no matter what happened he always saw them as family even until the end. It was this day they vowed once again to never let what happened to Lincoln happen to any of them and to continue being a family. They swore with the memory of Lincoln still burning brightly they would defend each other as a family.

**Okay thanks again for reading this far. That's three chapters and we haven't even seen Lincoln yet. Again sorry for that. This background and additions. Still I've come to notice my work can lack detail so I plan to add some where I can. I've read other works where the writer does his best to add detail. So I plan to do the same. Also I think I'll change the rating. I doubt I have the skill to put into words anything to out there. Any way thanks again for reading. I encourage questions and any tips you guys may have. **


	4. Chapter 4

**6 months later**

A motorcycle is seen speeding down the freeway with the license plate "D W M A". A two seater that looks like it was meant for speed. It's riders wore helmets. The driver clearly a male wore a white helmet with a purple visor. His attire was a black biker jacket with an insignia on the back. He wore black jeans and some black boots that appeared to have white painted metal attached to them. Also visible was a white scarf tucked in to prevent it from flapping in the wind. The passenger holding on from behind looked female. She had a black helmet with an Amber colored visor. She wore a black coat with a white under shirt. She wore black pants as well and a similar pair of boots with metal attached. She could also be seen wearing a scarf except hers being a dark purple. They continued down the highway until they eventually reached the city limits for Royal Woods. Stopping at the limit they turned off the road and parked bike.

Upon dismounting the bike it can now be more clearly observed. A Harley Davidson model with a black paint job. On one side a white painted decal of a rabbit and on the other a white painted decal of a reaper with scythe in hand. The wheels had a metallic purple paint job and when looking at the headlights of the motorcycle it was seen that purple bulbs were in place. Finally two white saddle bags at end. Upon stretching after a long ride both occupants removed their helmets. The man upon removing his helmet had a head of shoulder length white hair with red highlights spew out. He had a few strands going to the sides of his face. If anyone where to see him they would think he had heterochromia since he has a left blue eye and a red right eye. He breathed in the air and on exhale we see he has an overbite, but smaller than what he used to have.

"Ahhh you know it's interesting to be home after so long. I haven't seen this place since those assholes abducted me for those few months. And then of course what I had to go through to make sure I could ever come back. Sigh. seems like it was just yesterday I was here." "...Hmm so this is your home town huh." The girl asked as she took of her helmet revealing her long black hair that she then draped over her shoulders along her chest. You could see the purple highlights in her hair thanks to the moonlight. She had Amber colored eyes and wore an earring on her left ear. It was a detailed small hoop with a diamond crafted into it. "Lincoln if I had to guess the others are going to be jealous. I mean I do have you to myself for awhile and I'm getting to see your hometown." She walks over, bends down a bit, hugs him and gives him a kiss which he returns.

The man now revealed to be Lincoln looks her in the eyes and thinks "I'm going to really have to make this up to them." The worried look on his face said as much until the girl pulled his attention back. "Lincoln it will be alright. We told you we wouldn't mind sharing you and honestly I found the idea to be rather intoxicating." You could see the blush on her face. He had it as well. "Sigh. Still I know I promised to give you guys equal attention, and I knew it would be difficult, but honestly when I thought of each of the others going their own separate ways. I could feel my soul waning. I just couldn't choose one of you without hurting the others." His words tugged at the girls heart strings and she actually teared up a bit until she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Seriously you're always trying to protect us, but I wish you were more careful. I don't think we could keep taking it if you got to banged up due to being reckless." She reaches to his right shoulder then slides her hand down his whole arm. Lincoln knew she was still upset about that one injury he got protecting her and in that moment he spoke. "Serina look at me." He used a tone that conveyed she do as she's told. She looked down at him a bit and was met by him slightly pushing her down she was now in his arms and with that came a kiss which lasted a few moments as Lincoln showed his devotion to her. The end result was having her foot raised to the sky with a satisfied smile. With the kiss now over Lincoln helped her back up. "You still got it playboy" this caused her to giggle at the many occurrences and misunderstandings that came about when all five of them were together with Lincoln. At the mere mention of that phrase though Lincoln stood up straight crossed his arms and actually pouted. "I told you those were misunderstanding and you guys know it."

As he sulked his head was patted and Serina then had a look that conveyed she was messing with him. He dropped the pout and then pulled out his phone. "Okay with that taken care of. Lets recap. Our targets are 'Valencio the Deranged', 'Mirachaka the Glutton', 'Garedo the Shrieker', 'Zukia the Specter', 'Samara the Shadow', and 'Nacrenos the Raiser'." Lincoln then looks to Serina and sees the look in her eyes. The look of a hunter. "Serina remember these are the closest according to reports that are likely to become Kishin if they continue with their chaos." Serina's blood lust was calming as she looked to Lincoln. "These were all listed as B rank difficulty, but were going to be raised to A rank right?" Serina's words made Lincoln grow serious as he nodded. "We came here to try and stop them, but there have been reports that they are in league with each other." Lincoln nodded as Serina continued. "We came here for reconnaissance and to see if we could take them out one by one, but even so we all need to be together if we want to stand a chance."

Lincoln looks to her and sighs once more. "They'll come join us as soon as they finish their own missions. Those artificial weapons needed testing after all." There was a silence until Lincoln spoke up again. "Hey Serina you were in charge of getting us somewhere to stay this time. Tell me the address so..." in that moment Serina's eyes dilated as she then knew she forgot something. She faced Lincoln and he wore a smug look on his face. She knew it all too well, what was coming next and she immediately pouted at him. "You forgot to book us a room with a hotel or apartment that has DWMA Meister and Weapon credentials didn't you?" That smug face turned into a slight frown followed by him sighing. He heads to the bike and pulls out a mirror big enough to see his whole face. He breaths on the glass and begins writing the number. "Let's see here. Kid's number was 80-08-0880." The mirror begins to ring as waves travel across it thus imitating a phone ring. "You know I swear he needs to get some jingle or something to help people remember his number." Serina nods. "It's still not 11 yet so he should be up."

In a few moments the mirror lights up and on the mirror are three people. A young teen from the looks of it. He has black hair with three incomplete white stripes across his left side. He has yellow eyes and is currently wearing a small smile. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt as well as what looked like a goofy looking skull with three holes and three points below it. He had on some black dress pants and finally some black dress shoes. To his right and left where two girls. On his left was the shorter of the two. She was a few centimeters taller than the boy and wore a big smile. She had short cut blonde hair covered by a white and blue hat. She had blue eyes and a little blush applied to her cheeks. As for attire she wore a white and blue jacket that ended around her stomach. She had on some blue shorts and thigh high black boots. To the boys right was the taller of the girls. She too had blue eyes, but had a slightly darker head of blonde hair. She wore an outfit similar to the other girl. Slightly different hat, same jacket, same cut off point. The only difference was that she wore blue jeans. As soon as the connection was secure they began.

"Oh hello there Lincoln, Serina to what do we owe the pleasure. Is it…" the boy is immediately pushed away from the mirror by the short girl and a loud bang is heard. "Heh heh hah hah hah let me guess Serina forgot to book you guys a room huh." Serina can be seen shifting in her boots as the girls smiles at her. "Patty! Don't get on her case so much okay. Besides you probably already started huh Lincoln." To the taller girls question he nods. "So you need a recommendation on where to stay that houses DWMA students no questions asked am I right?" Both Lincoln and Serina nod. "Well let's see there in Michigan and close to your home town. Aaaahh here we go try…" the girl was then shoved away from the mirror by the boy this time. "Hey that wasn't funny Patty and what about seeing if I was okay Liz I did bleed you know. I'm going to have to redo that wall now and, Oh that's right. Lincoln did you really just call because you needed a recommendation on where to stay?" The boy's face became a blank expression as usual. "No of course not Kid. We needed that and to tell you guys we just reached Royal Woods. We also wanted to know the status of these missions. They've been moved up to rank A haven't they?"

Kid looked at them and then nodded followed by Liz and Patty as they stand at his sides. "The missions we're just updated and we've recovered more information. It would appear that a witch has been sighted in the area and she seems to be the one pulling the strings. At this point we've contacted the Grand Witch and she has informed us of the witch. She goes by the name Galukana." Lincoln in this moment just stares at Kid. "If a witch is involved I get the feeling the difficulty ranking is going to move up past A isn't it. A nod from Liz, Patty and Kid leads him to sighing. "I do need another witch soul, but I figured we would go for it once we got all the Kishin egg souls we needed first. Do we get to keep the soul or does the Grand Witch need it to be sent to her?" Kid speaks up with a calm and collected face. "According to her we can keep the soul. Galukana is supposed to be a conniving witch who will sacrifice anyone she can. She apparently is a supporter of Medusa's plans." Kid, Liz and Patty eyes immediately grew serious. Lincoln at this point is thinking back. "Wait... The same Medusa that brought that one Kishin back. The one who brought back Asura. The one that Maka was able to beat all those years ago." Kid looks to him sighs and continues. "Yes it would appear she is one of the witches set on destroying this word and launching it into madness." Kid has regained his collected appearance, but his eyes display rage. Liz and Patty's eyes do as well.

"Understood Kid we'll watch our backs and play it safe. We'll report any developments to you guys." "I see well in any case just be careful. Oh and before I forget they…" Kid was once again pushed to the side by Patty. "Serina the others said try not to get to far ahead of them heh heh hah hah." Following Patty Liz speaks up "They also have a message for you Lincoln. Ahem. Whatever you do with Serina you better be ready to do the same with us!" Lincoln and Serina blushed and Liz and Patty could only smile and try to contain their laughter. "Oh wait we almost forgot. Lincoln if you get hurt you know what that's going to do to the others right?" Liz is once again smiling a cheeky smile as is Patty. With a sigh Lincoln nods and ends the call, but not before getting the name of place that takes DWMA students close by. With that done they get back on the bike rev the engine and continue on. The next day would be when they get down to business.

**Okay once again done. I posted this the first time and I believe it was longer, but for some reason I saw a bunch of coding when I summited it the first time. So rework. Ugh. Anyway if any of you guys are curious I update during the night which is when I have time to do this. Also I'm sorry for not being clear with the heights. I need to do more research. Any way this is finally out and you know what Lincoln's mission is now. I hope you all enjoy and also I would appreciate any tips or advice for my later chapters. thanks again for reading you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at an apartment complex nearby. 'Beep, beep, beep.' A lump in a king size bed stirs and reaches out from the covers to turn off the alarm. The covers are then slid off to reveal Lincoln in a white tank top and black pajama bottoms. He gets up and does a few stretches before turning to the other lump in the bed. "Yawn. Ahh okay time to get up Serina." A stir happens on the other side of the bed. "Lincoln a few more minutes okay." A smile appears on his face. "Heh heh heh alright I'll get breakfast started." Lincoln gets up and heads to the kitchen.

They were lucky the apartment that accepted DWMA students already had furniture in place and had a kitchen. To add to the charm it had a pretty decent rent price. According to the owner he doesn't charge much. In fact he's willing to sell the property for cheap if he can find someone willing to buy it. Apparently due to the fact that no one wants an apartment complex in this area everyone else wants it torn down to put a gas station or something. The owners wants it to remain standing, but is getting tired of running it. He wants to go somewhere else, but can't leave the building to be wrecked. The owner is a former Meister who wishes to finally retire. He even tried offering it to Lincoln and Serina. When you considering Lincoln's earnings it would be a cheap buy considering the extra side work he and the others do on the side. Heck it would come in handy for housing other weapons and Meister teams, but the thought was pushed aside as they had a job to do first.

As Lincoln continued to ponder the idea he finished up making breakfast. Some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, rice and grilled fish. Lincoln really has taken to cooking for others especially his loved ones. The table is set and some green tea is served. Lincoln currently in an orange apron finishes setting up the table just as he then hears the bed from the room shifting. "Mmm he sure knows how to wake me up." The aroma of the food is so enticing it wakes Serina from her slumber. She exits the room wearing one of his button up black shirts, buttoned up incorrectly if I may add and some black shorts. As for her black and purple hair is all over the place. She yawns and takes a seat at the table. "Glad to see you up Serina." She looks to him. "And I'm glad you decided to cook today." They both give a small prayer and dig in.

Once they finish they look at each other. And they speak the exact same words to each other. "You need a bath." They stare at each other smirk then begin laughing until Serina takes things a step further. "So Lincoln want to take a bath together?" This question to many would seem like a joke and a form of teasing to make your partner or anyone else blush, but Lincoln knows Serina to the point he can tell when she's kidding. He gets up from his chair and gets in front of Serina. She has a seductive look in her amber eyes and a smile on her face. "Sure let's go." Lincoln picks up Serina in his arms princess style and carries her off to the bathroom. All the while Serina has a satisfied look on her face. They spend a good hour before coming back out in towels looking relaxed. They get dressed in their day clothes and head out the door ready to gather as much information as they can about their targets.

Lincoln is dressed in a white undershirt with a black and white checkerboard over shirt. He has on some blue jeans and some white running shoes. He's wearing fingerless black gloves, a black cross necklace and hanging from his left ear a small well detailed gold earring. As for his eyes he's wearing green eye contacts and has his hair just flowing naturally. As for Serina she has straightened her hair after a few minutes of combing. She is in a light purple under shirt with a black half jacket. She's got on acid wash blue jeans and some black and purple running shoes. From her left ear hangs the same well detailed earring with a diamond and from her neck a black cross necklace.

They make their way out to Lincoln's neighborhood specifically the shopping area. To appear less conspicuous Lincoln puts on a black beanie with a rabbit on it in order to hide his hair. They continue walking until they see the area where an attack recently happened. Two men were in the middle of a disagreement when out of no where one was ripped to shreds. According to the description of the assailant there is reason to believe it was 'Valencio the Deranged'. Only one man was killed while the other ran, but not before getting a long look as Valencio ate the other man's soul. They have the address of the man who survived and need to get whatever information from him that they can. It's a good 10 minute walk from the scene and when knocking on the door they are met with a disheveled man who looks like he hasn't been sleeping properly. In fact he looks like he's seen a ghost and hasn't been able to calm down. They calmly ask if he would be willing to talk and show him their DWMA Id cards. The man was informed to give any with an ID like this information on what happened that night. He calmed down slightly and invited them in.

After getting situated he explained to them the stupidity of his argument and the death of his friend. "It was just a day like any other me and George decided to go to the pub in town in order to celebrate getting through another contract with little to no issues. We were having a few beers, but I think that is when things turned for the worst. We had just got a call for a new contract from our boss. Something about building a new research facility in the area. There were many and I mean many extra additions to this job. The one who wanted it built was even still designing the blueprints. All that we were to do was to lay the groundwork and make sure the ground and any electrical or water problems were taken care of before any major construction began. They were willing to pay top dollar. Now it sounded like a good job, but take into account how quickly they wanted it done and how we both had family to get back to. Things escalated into a stupid argument about who would start things off and then later swap off so that we could both go see our family's. I wanted to go see my family first and obviously so did he. A fight broke out and the next thing you know we're outside taking swings at each other. If we could have only decided not to drink that day or even just call our families to let them know about the situation. If we had done that I think George would still be alive and I wouldn't of had to break the news to his family of what happened that night. I deserved every single curse they threw at me when I told them what had happened." After the explanation he was asked about any description of the one who killed George. All he could tell them from the short moments he laid eyes on him was he had a slim build, wore a coat with many gashes in it, his face was covered by a mask of a lizard and he had black hair coming out from in front of his coat. His clothes were all loose and in his hands he carried short sickles. His boots also bore blades in the tips. "I can still remember that bastard roar as he cut up George. It will always haunt me. So is what I saw as I ran for my life. I saw a glowing blue sphere come from where George's body was and then… that monster ate it!" Remembering the images of his friend chopped to pieces was enough to make him gag, but when he remembered the blue sphere his sickness was replaced with rage.

With their information gathered they thanked the man and swore they would deal with Valencio and in response he spoke. "If they specially called you two in to deal with him then Godspeed you two and please be safe." After leaving the man's house they walked around a bit more to see what they could do in a combat situation. They needed to get the lay of the area in the event they would have to fight Valencio in the street or any alley way. It took them awhile, but they managed to get a clear idea of their surroundings. Upon heading back though Lincoln sees something that makes him stand in place. Serina looks to him stuck in place then follows his gaze. She then locks on to two girls. One dressed in black with long black hair with blue highlights. One blue eye was showing as the other was hidden. She wore a black jacket with a skull on the back, slim black jeans and some black sneakers. As for the rest of her features though she couldn't tell. The other girl was a brunette with her hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a red jacket with a white number 1 on the back, red sweat pants and some black running shoes. She appeared to be older than the girl in black. As soon as she looked away from the girls and back to Lincoln she saw his eyes were closed. She held his shoulder as he resisted the urge to run. In its place his body shook. He opened his eyes revealing tears and what followed was an embrace from Serina. Serina then heard him say two names "Lucy... Lynn" Serina put the puzzle together and realized those were his sisters. She released the hug as Lincoln wiped away his tears. With a thank you from him he and Serina continued on without so much as a glance back to Lynn and Lucy. They had to deal with Valencio now and as far as Lincoln knew his sisters could wait. He's waited so long to see them. He can wait a while longer.

Meanwhile with Lucy and Lynn. "So you're sure some guy has been following you Luce." Lynn looked serious. "Yeah Lynn I'm sure. I keep getting this feeling like I'm being watched and whenever I turn a corner I see something from the corner of my eye." A nod from Lynn followed by a confused look. "Gotcha. Okay wait. Why don't you have Fangs and his buddies find the creep or those spirits you talk to every now and then?" Lucy looks to Lynn with a downcasted look. "I did Lynn. Fangs and his friends almost got cut down and as for the spirits even great grandma Harriet said to be careful. When you put that together with the fact a murder happened a few days ago. You can see why I'm nervous." At this point Lynn hugs Lucy. "Don't worry Luce I'm going to make sure nothing happens alright." To this Lucy squeezed Lynn a little harder. "Thanks Lynn" they then headed for home. Lucy had to get her poems in order and get ready for tonight's poetry slam.

They make it home after a few minutes of walking. When they enter the house, they are met with Luna crashed on the couch, Lola and Lana lying on the floor watching TV with Lily, Lisa adding some chemicals to the plant by the photos, Luan cleaning up the walls after what looks like a pie fight, Leni displaying her new handmade dress and Lori taking photos of her like a photographer. When they announced they were back everyone welcomed them back. Lately things have been okay in the loud house. They still resent themselves for what happened to Lincoln and not being able to personally apologize to him. According to Lucy though he is still alive since according to her spirit friends and great grandma Harriet Lincoln still draws breath. At the side of the stairs sits a photo of Lincoln followed by the last family photo of them all together except he's not in it. They light incense for him as a way of remembering him and believe to one day see him again.

As Lucy and Lynn enter the house they head to their still shared room. As they go upstairs the others switch gears and gather around a still crashed Luna. "Okay so what's the scoop you guys how is she doing in her competition." Lori had a look of glee. She was genuinely happy for Lucy gaining popularity from her poetry readings as they were the only works she openly took credit for. No one had yet seen her at a meet and greet for a book signing. She just wasn't ready for it. She was glad though that Lucy was being more open with them. She used to only open up to Lincoln, but she has been coming out of her shell since that day. "Yeah guys tell us. I want to make her a new outfit that will grab everyone's attention. I've got more ideas that go well with goth theme." Leni herself was happy to since Lucy was doing so well with her poetry. She like Lincoln had the ability to tell when she was sad, but she seemed to usually go to Lincoln for advice. Even when it came to boys. Honestly though when she thought about it made sense since they all tried to change her look back when she first took an interest in Rocky while Lincoln told her to be herself and or make what she wears appear more attractive. He told her though he recommended just being herself and it worked. She was glad that Lucy and the others for that matter began opening up more. When Lincoln disappeared it hurt them, but she was glad everyone was able to let it out instead of letting it fester inside.

Lola then decided to speak up after fishing out her phone. "Okay according to her friends and Rocky she's in the top 3. The match tonight will decide the winner." Lola had a look of joy. Followed by Lana who smile grew grim as Luan spoke up. "Hey any clue why her and Lynn were out today?" This lead to the twins looking to each other and nodding. Lana began to explain. "I heard her talking to Lynn from our room. We apparently missed a spot when we were making the rooms not so paper thin like they used to be. She told her how she needed someone to watch her back and out of all of us she thinks Lynn has the best chance of helping her." Lisa upon hearing that declaration stopped her note taking and then spoke up. "How is Lynn out of all of us the best suited to help her? Unless it's sport related or or… oh I think I get it now. That last major news update for Royal Woods." Upon the mention of the news update everyone froze in place. The news about a murder and how the victim was hacked to pieces. Honestly the grim news made everyone shudder then look to Lola and Lana respectively. Lori spoke first. "Wait what in particular is she worried about that she needs Lynn as backup?" Luna woke at the mention of Lucy needing backup and of the murder news. Lana at this point spilled. "According to her she's had the feeling of being watched, spied on and she gets the feeling whoever it is wants to hurt her." This brought alarm to everyone and they then asked how she could know that. Lana explained "According to Lucy Fangs and his buddy's were almost hurt when she asked them to investigate. Even great grandma Harriet as well as her other spirit friends told her to be careful and watch her back." This brought more alarm to everyone. They used to not read too much into Lucy's fortune telling, her spirit communication's or anything else that she did, but since the accident with Lincoln and a few things she's been able to find out about, without eaves dropping they've come to believe that if a spirit is telling her to watch her back or that something might happen due to something not feeling right then they should take it to heart and be ready just in case. Especially since her spirit friends told her about Luan trying to start a pie fight today. As they continued conversing they all had one thought in mind. "No one is messing with our family again."

They all then huddled and agreed they would protect Lucy. Lisa even offered to make body armor for the occasion. If they were going to protect her they had to be ready for anything. Lisa of course though would stay behind with Lily and offer status updates from the many cameras in the area. She and Lily would be their eyes in the sky. They all agreed and just in time as they saw Lucy and Lynn coming back downstairs Lucy was dressed in a black dress that had spiderwebs along it as well as some shiny slip on black shoes. She wore some red blood drop like earrings and some black eyeliner. No gloves since she didn't see a need, a silver bracelet on her left wrist a black lace choker and finally a small black bag along her right shoulder. As for Lynn she had on a white shirt with a red jacket partially zipped. She had on pants that were cut into shorts, and had on some red converse. She had a bag of her own except her choice was a small duffle bag. Honestly if the sisters didn't know any better they'd think Lucy and Lynn were off to some club or party instead of a poetry reading. They all made way for them as they headed out. They told them bye, when they would be back and left. With them now out of the house everyone's attention was on Lisa. "Lisa how long do you need to make us the gear." Lori didn't push, but she was genuinely curious since they all agreed to protect Lucy tonight. "Worry not I have had some equipment on standby for a while now. I just need to make some adjustments and we should be good to go. Honestly this will help me as well since I need to test this gear out." All of her sisters looked at her with the look that Lisa understood all to well. She countered before they could ask. "No I'm not using you guys as guinea pigs. I have tested the gear myself, but I need more than one opinion."

With that the stares stopped and they all smiled. Lisa then hurried off to her room to get the gear ready for later. Meanwhile a few blocks from the house. As they made their way to the poetry slam Lucy couldn't help but speak up. "Lynn... thanks… thanks for coming with me. Thanks for having my back tonight." Lynn could see a genuine smile from Lucy which now that she looked at it no longer gave her the creeps like it used to. "Luce it's no problem kay. I'll quit my sports before I let some creepy stalker mess with anyone of us." In this moment she hiked up her duffle bag causing a little clatter inside. The smile Lynn now wore was one of protection, of safety. Lucy felt comfortable and no longer had as much tension as before. The clatter to most would seem like Lynn was kidding, but to the rest of the house they knew if something did go down she wouldn't think twice about beating in some pricks face. Honestly Lucy was hoping Lynn wouldn't need to, but considering the feeling she's been getting she hopes that if it does happen that Lynn beats the person senseless. They continued their walk until they made it to the venue for the poetry slam. As they made their way in Lori and the others were about to leave as well all decked out in matching light body armor. All were in black and wore cloaks. They each had some form of weapon from night stick with a stun gun feature to a tranquilizer gun. They all filed into the van saying goodbye to Lisa and Lily. They then headed off to guard Lucy.

The performance went smoothly. Lucy recited her poem to the audience and even teared up during it. The audience soon followed as she finished her poem. It was about the loss of a light that always helped her along. In total she had 10 lights, but she lost the brightest of them all some time ago. She was left with nine lights that at times could not match up to the brightest of them all. The poem was broadcasted to the rest of her siblings thanks to Lisa hacking the cameras and audio. She as well as the others teared up as well since they knew who the poem was about. Lucy's brightest light. Lincoln. By the end of the poetry slam Lucy was announced the winner. She was congratulated and even thanked by her competition for pulling out all the stops. They all hugged her as did Lynn when everything was set and done. Lucy and Lynn then head outside ready to go home. "Honestly Luce I think that's your best work yet." Lucy turned to her. "If it got you feeling anything besides bored then I guess it is." Lynn looked to Lucy. "Pfft heh heh hah hah hah. Oh good one Luce, but still it was a great poem." A smile appeared on Lucy's face. "Well looks like tonight went off without a…" Lynn didn't get to finish as she noticed something. She couldn't hear Lucy's foot steps. They had barely crossed into the alley that the doors led to and as they walked to get to the open block Lucy felt a chill go down her spine. The one who has been following her is back.

Upon Lucy freezing up and Lynn noticing a lack of footsteps from Lucy she turned and saw Lucy's scared expression as she then spoke "He's back Lynn." Lynn then immediately got a tight grip on her duffle bag. She was ready for whatever punk tried to start something. From the cameras nearby Lisa filled in everyone "Everyone get ready, Lucy's stalker should be nearby I'll run a search" she taps away at her computer and her drone in the area begins searching. All the while Lucy is approached by Lynn. With a hand on Lucy's shoulder Lynn speaks. "Don't worry Luce your not losing another light got it." With a smile she removes her duffle bag and brings out a steel bat. Lucy although feeling safer hears heavy panting coming from around the corner. The fact that she can make out what kind of panting it is sends a shiver down her spine. She tells Lynn who begins moving in that direction with Lucy close behind. Lisa upon seeing this notifies her siblings to converge on the area in secret. Her drone flies in the aforementioned area only to discover nothing there except for some reason she's receiving interference. She warns everyone to be careful.

Lynn and Lucy make it around the corner to see a figure in a coat, with long hair coming out of the coat. And from what they can see glowing red eyes. Lucy is petrified while Lynn ready's her bat. The others from the shadow take aim with tranquilizers unsure of who that is, but certain of one thing. Whoever that is is definitely dangerous. The figure then flicks his wrists down and two sickles come out of his coat. A long tongue comes out as he licks the blades. "I will have more power. I will have your soul!" he rushes both Lucy and Lynn. Lynn is just barely able to swing the bat towards the creep before he dodges by pole vaulting over them using his sickles. He turns as he lands and his eyes continue to glow a bright red. A nearby street lamp happens to come on enveloping him in light. Now they can see him more clearly. He's wearing a lizard mask has on a dirty green coat with many cuts in it. His hair is black and filthy. His pants have dried red blotches and his boot appear to have blades in them as well. Finally his hands that hold the sickles. They are gray with what appears to be skin flaking of them. Lucy and Lynn can only stare at this, this thing in front of them. Lucy is unable to process what is going on except this guy, this thing is out to get her. Upon realization she begins to cower a bit. Lynn is in a similar predicament. "What is that thing. That agility, those sickles not to mention those eyes. That thing ain't normal and I don't think I can take it. I can tell why Lucy was afraid now. I felt a bit of a tingle when Lucy pointed to where this thing was. It's dangerous and we need to get out of here." As Lynn contemplated a way for them to get away Lisa from one of the cameras snaps everyone out of their thousand yard stare. "Everyone that thing is most likely the cause of that recent murder. The one after our sister is out to murder her! We all took an oath! Remember!" Every sister immediately remembers the oath they took a while after Lincoln was taken when they were told they could get the keys to the journals if they kept moving forward. They would make sure to protect each other through thick and thin. A tragedy like what happened to Lincoln would not happen again!

Each sister rushed from their hiding spot and shot at the figure with tranquilizers trying to subdue him. They all hit their marks, but in the process they were seen by Lucy and Lynn. "Wait you guys!? What are you doing here!? No wait! Never mind. Don't care just glad you came when you did." Lynn had a look of relief which was shared by Lucy. They all heard a noise 'clink' and when they looked to the figure each dart that found its mark was falling off. Lisa from her viewing point could not believe what was happening. What in the world were they dealing with. "Siblings I recommend that you all get out of there! Whoever or whatever that is it's not something we can deal with! Get out of their now!" Her drone flies low and begins releasing a smoke screen. The creature stops moving and as the smoke rises the sisters all run to the street. They make it to the open streets when all of a sudden they hear the figure roar followed by a gust of wind. The smoke screen is dissipated and the figure can be seen coming from the alley way grinding his sickles against the concrete. 'screech' Lisa and the others are baffled. "What the?! How did it? How?!" Lynn was at a loss for words as we're the others. The figure continued its approach. The sisters all scared pulled out what weapons they had and Lynn gave Lucy a metal bat as well. Here it was a showdown were one thing was for sure. There was going to be bloodshed. Everyone though scared stood tall and was ready for a fight when the figure crouched down and then jumped forward at such a speed that it caught all of them by surprise. It landed to the right of their formation where Lynn was then dashed to the left in front of them at such speed they again couldn't react. It then jumped again and was back where it was a moment ago. It was then the girls they noticed their weapons were lighter. One after another their weapons split in two. The figures tongue comes out again except this time it's done in a menacing kind of way. They all want to run, but they can't move the fear is to strong. The figure gets low and points it's sickles forward. "We're dead" is all that comes to everyone's mind. Lisa is even unsure what to do. It happens. It lunges at them. and the sister all brace themselves until. "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh" a blood curdling scream is heard as their assailant is drop kicked by lone figure who shouts upon impact "Crescent wave!"


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes ago.

"You know Lincoln it's pretty obvious on who that missing light of her world was." Serina spoke as she and Lincoln changed into their current 'combat uniforms'. "Yeah It's not hard to guess Serina...huh you know I'm glad she grew up okay without me, but I know it must have really hurt her and the others." Lincoln sulked as he finished getting ready. "Lincoln we have to hurry. That feeling we both had earlier at the start of the poetry slam is becoming more and more noticeable." Serina finished up getting ready and then looked to Lincoln who looked to her. They were both in their biker gear again. "Remind me Lincoln. When will the rest of or wardrobe be delivered?" He looked to her with a smile. "They'll be here by next week. Until then we have to make do."

They exit the next door gym. They don their motorcycle helmets and climb onto their motorcycle. A sudden disturbance occurs. "Lincoln did you feel that?" He looks to Serina. "He's made himself known which means... He's hunting! Let's go!" Lincoln revs the engine as he and Serina make their way to the disturbance. They are nearing the general area when. "What the heck?! Is that a smoke cloud?!" Lincoln's astonishment caught Serina's attention. "Looks like it. Wait!? This build up of energy!?" A shockwave occurs nearby causing a gust of wind to come from the alleyways and buffet their motorcycle. Lincoln gets a tighter grip on the handles. "It'll take more than some shockwave to make me lose control Valencio!" Lincoln revs the engine more as they pick up speed. They turn a corner and in the distance a group can be seen. "Lincoln I see Valencio! He's about to strike a group of people!" Lincoln looks ahead and then gets a clear view of who he's attacking. "Serina feel like a grand entrance?!" He could tell she smiled. "I'll leave it to you to make sure I hit Lincoln." A smile then appeared on his face. "Hang on tight!" He pushes the motorcycle to its max speed and as they come into range a sharp brake followed by a stoppie in which he shifts his weight and swings the motorcycle clockwise. Now having a boost Serina jumps with the force of the bike launching her. She adjusts herself mid air then harnesses the power of her soul. She then shouts as she hits Valencio mid air "Crescent wave!"

Present time.

Upon impact an emission of energy is released around them that blows the sisters to the ground. The assailant that was drop kicked in the chest was sent flying a few feet thus having him skid along his back. As for the one who dropped kicked him the sisters see she used the force of the kick to flip from her side to her back mid air then land on her feet as she skidded to a stop. Following behind her is the sound of a motorcycle in black, white and purple. The fact it had purple lights helped draw the sisters attention. Both newly arrived figures wore motorcycle helmets. The one who drop kicked the killer was wearing a black helmet with an Amber colored visor while the driver had on a white helmet with a purple visor.

"Nice shot" the one on the bike called out to her. She looked back and upon heading back called out "You know I had to adjust mid air right?" The motorcycle is parked close by and both figures convene at it. They remove their helmets and don masks. The one who wore a white helmet now wears a rabbit mask. It depicts a fierce rabbit baring its fangs along with a red scar along its right eye and the one who wore the black helmet now wears a mask with a crescent moon painted on it. The moon is shown to have purple shading to it along with a heart over its right eye while the rest remains white. The girls upon being able to move see the two figures approaching them. The one in the rabbit mask is carrying a rifle, where as the one with the moon mask is empty handed. The murderous figure on the ground begins to stir and slowly pick himself up.

The two masked figures approach the girls. "Are you okay?" From both of them their worry came through. "Wait what's going on? Who are you people? What's…" Lori was quickly silenced with a hand by the rabbit masked individual. "First things first, you can call me Rabbit and as for my partner she goes by Moon." Lynn raises her finger "You gotta be…" Her attempt to argue was shushed along with her sisters. Lincoln from behind his mask sees that they are indeed all his sisters. "Man I'm glad I saw Lucy and Lynn earlier. I think I might have blanked out otherwise seeing them all here." As Lincoln eyes his sisters he then looks back to Valencio. "Moon it looks like they're okay ,although, I get the feeling they may need therapy after this." Moon looks to them. "Girls are you all really okay? He didn't hurt any of you did he?" Luna spoke up. "We're okay dudette... You guys showed up just as he was about to attack." With confirmation they turn their backs on them and now face their quarry.

Rabbit speaks up "Girls now would be a good time for you to clear out of here." Moon follows up. "Girls you all need to get out of here now this is going to get dangerous so leave before you get hurt." After that both her and Rabbit begin walking towards Valencio as the sisters stand in place baffled. The sisters are speechless as they see Rabbit and Moon head towards the killer who's picking himself up! One thought then runs through their collective minds. "These people are insane!" The duo are no longer within earshot of the girls.

"Rabbit they aren't running?" Rabbit looks to Moon. "Moon they're my sisters of course they're not running away. They want to see what happens next. Not to mention they're so afraid I doubt they can even move." She looks to him. "You sure you should have mentioned that? What about Lisa's drone?" he chuckles. "Sorry for scaring you like that Moon, but Lisa's drone hasn't flown in close to get a better look at Valencio. I figure her equipment can't function close to him or any high level Kishin egg who give of distortions due to their soul wavelength." With a nod from Moon they continue.

They get just within hearing range of Valencio and in that moment Moon takes the spotlight. "You Valencio the deranged!" Valencio finally stands again and looks to the masked individuals. "You'll pay for the lives you've stolen this I swear. Your soul is mine!" At the mere declaration Valencio screeches and rushes them with intent to kill. Rabbit takes aim with his rifle and fires. The energy blast that exited the barrel hits the mask dead center forcing Valencios hood back and thus causing him to slow down. He comes to a stop only for his mask to then shatter. His face is no longer hidden. Full attention fell onto him as a street lamp spontaneously came on illuminating his form. His face was now revealed to have scar after scar, stitch after stitch and it could be seen that part of his face was missing. The upper right portion of his cheek was gone clearly displaying the bone, flesh and other inner workings of his mouth.

The sisters had somehow managed to will themselves to move closer as a group. Upon coming closer they now had a clear look at their assailants face. For Rabbit and Moon this was nothing new, but for the sisters. This was horrifying! The twins and Luan threw up, Lori and Leni fell to the ground barely conscious, Lynn and Luna fell into a thousand yard stare and Lisa covered Lily's innocent eyes before she could see. Upon seeing it all Lisa felt the hot bodily liquid flow down her pant leg. She was going to need a new pair of pants. The sickles fell from Valencios hands clattering on the ground. He cautiously touched his face. His cold skin cracked hands traced his face ever so carefully.

Tracing over every aspect of his face Valencio could be seen growing displeased. What followed was his face then morphing into one of rage as he then roared at them. He looked down and stomped the remaining fragments of his mask. He seized his sickles and proceeded to rush Rabbit and Moon with blood lust now evident in his red eyes that continued to grow in intensity. Moon seeing a chance looked to Rabbit then rushed Valencio as Rabbit provided covering fire. Valencio had no choice, but to change course and even deflect shots with his sickles. He was now distracted. Moon manages to get within range and duck as he attempted to hack her from both sides. She stopped up close to him as she then pressed her wrists together and held them back as she harnessed the power of her soul. She then opened her hands together hitting him dead center in his chest while yelling "Crescent Blaster!"

Another emission of energy was released and Valencio was sent flying further than last time and from what could be seen he had sustained major damage. Rabbit slowly approaches Moon keeping his scope trained on Valencio. They convene and then see Valencio is barely moving. "Well I think that put him close to death's door." Rabbit's remark gains him a look from Moon. "Were you really trying to joke at a time like this? If Lord Death was here he would have been finished after a single reaper chop." Rabbit looks to her. "Hey a little humor goes a long way to keeping you calm. Don't forget. Get to caught up in a task and you're bound to miss something." As they continue the Loud sisters manage to come back to their senses as Luan and the twins who finally got a grip on themselves proceed to literary smack them back to their senses. After the last sister Lynn is broken from her stare they all get their bearings and head for Rabbit and Moon.

They reach them and then give them looks that clearly tell they are suspicious of them. Lori being the oldest is the first to ask questions despite her knees feeling weak. "How did you two do that? Why are you here and also why aren't you running?! He's down so leave him for the SWAT team or the army or whoever else to deal with him!" She ushers them to follow her, but Rabbit and Moon look to each other. "You were right Rabbit these girls don't seem to understand the meaning of danger or the meaning of run while you can." He then looks to his sisters. "What can I say they still have those scared looks in their eyes. We've both seen enough by now to know when someone isn't going to leave the area without an escort." Rabbit adjusts his hold on the peculiar rifle he's holding.

Lola and Lana eye his rifle. The metal looked silver. The scope seems to be blue with some crimson red mixed in around its other features. The color scheme also had touches of black as decals were present along the rifle. Finally in white there seemed to be an inscription that they could not make out. They begin reaching for the rifle out of curiosity only for Rabbit to pull it away from them. "Sorry you two, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you guys to hold this. I'd prefer to not see either of you hurt. They retract their hands looking slightly scared. "It's okay girls, but you may hurt yourself if your not careful. I mean seriously you don't even know what kind of gun this is. Just leave this to us okay."

He had a caring sound of voice from behind his mask and it put the two at ease. Lynn then joins in on the conversation. "Did you just call me scared! You think I'm scared of that thing! You!..." She was silenced by Rabbit lifting his hand. "You can stop it with the false bravado Lynn Loud. None of you could move or even run as you were confronted by Valencio. Nor could you run when we had him distracted." Reality then struck Lynn as her rage slightly subsided. She began to sulk. "Dammit" She whispered, although, considering how close they were to each other everyone heard it. "It's good to be afraid Lynn. That's one of the key things that will keep you alive, but you can't let it take control." Rabbit's words made her pause, but despite it being useful advice she continued to sulk.

"Um guys what's happening now." Leni gets everyone's attention as there appears to be a shift in the wind behind them. They all turn to see Valencio rising off the ground as the road around him is crushed into a crater. Rabbit and Moon look on even closer than the sisters eyes and see Valencios Kishin egg is growing. His soul is being amplified. They look closer and there around the soul of his Kishin egg they see it. A centipede. It glows bright red as it wraps around the egg. Thus amplifying its power output. In this moment they both know what is going on. "So the witch Galukana is involved after all." Moon speaks out loud which gets the loud sisters attention. "Looks that way and great she's an insectomancer. Ugh she's going to be tough getting to not to mention tough keeping info from."

As Rabbit finished up his miffed response the Loud sisters were even more lost. They all continue to stare at the killer who is just floating in the air as the area around him is crushed. "Dudes we got get out of here!" Luna was already at the end of her crazy meter and she doubted she could handle anything else. "Luna's right guys let's go!" Both Lana and Lola had the look of fear. They all weren't sure what was happening, but they did know one thing they were in way over their heads. As all the sisters are about to run they notice Rabbit and Moon are not turning away from Valencio.

"Guys c'mon we gotta go this is no time to be..." Luan was then faced by Rabbit. He turned to them and then clearly with some anger mixed in he spoke. "I already told you guys to run a while ago! Unless you want to be the next victims I'd suggest you leave! We'll handle Valencio." To that Moon walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to her and she speaks. "You sure we can handle him?" This was not one of her challenges. Rabbit knew Moon well enough to know where this was going. "I'm healed up Moon don't worry we can handle him even with that enhancement he's got. Besides you can see that his body can't handle all that power can't you." She was not convinced. "Moon I promise you we can do this." He placed his hand on her shoulder and then with his finger traced out a message. He could tell she smiled. She released him and then reiterated his statement. "We'll handle Valencio girls and trust us he'll pay for attempting to hurt you guys and for everything else he's done."

They turned and faced Valencio. Who at this point dropped to the ground. There he stood and then began walking towards them as the ground around him compressed. His Kishin egg soul was more powerful now, but still not close enough to hatching. As he approached them all Lynn was beside herself what was she seeing? She then looked to Lucy. Her eyes were dilated and she was trembling. Lucy was seeing something she could not explain. She saw around Valencio as he calls himself something she could not understand. The red sphere she saw earlier was now larger. It had grown and she could now see more detail to it. She saw a purple like embryo in the center of it that filled her with dread. As for the rest she could see what looked like crust along the outside of the sphere the embryo was in. And finally she saw the nail in the coffin for herself. Faces. Faces of people made up the crust of the sphere she saw. "Is that going to be our fate as well? No! No it can't be! We haven't found Lincoln yet. I haven't seen him yet! Lincoln."

It was then that her thoughts spilled out and she then said one word which made Lynn blow up in anger. "Lincoln." It was said like a prayer. Rabbit heard her as well and in that moment his anger grew as well. He was going to enjoy ripping Valencio to shreds now. Before he could though Lynn snapped. "Aaaaaauuuuuugghhh what are you waiting for shoot him already!" Lynn takes the rifle from Rabbits hands. He was slightly surprised that Lynn would attack him for his rifle though when he remembered how she used to be it wasn't as surprising more nostalgic actually. As she pulled it from his grasp with no resistance she was about to aim it until she was pulled to the ground. "What the? Why is this thing so heavy!?" Lynn is seen trying to pick up the rifle. The other sisters minus Lucy seeing this then help her, but to no avail.

"What is that rifle made of? I've never heard of a material so heavy and compact that couldn't be lifted with enough people?" Lisa's announcement through the drone got the others attention and they stopped trying to lift it. Lucy who hadn't participated in the lift attempt snapped from her thoughts and noticed something off. There was something about that rifle that made her take pause. She could barely see something else there, but she couldn't get a clear view of it. Valencio is still approaching, but rather slowly. Rabbit seeing this decides that they've all had their chance of trying to look cool. He bends down and lifts the rifle back into his hands as if it weighed nothing. Everyone besides Moon is baffled."What the! What are you superhuman?!" Lynn couldn't help, but shout the first thing that came to mind. Lisa herself was trying to comprehend what was going on that is until a screech was heard from Valencio. They all turned to him again as he raised his sickles. They began to glow and change. The handle's become centipedes, while the sickles become praying mantis claws. Rabbit looks to Moon. "Moon it's time we finish this. Ready." There is a shift then a crack in her neck. "Rabbit. I'm ready let's do this." The rifle begins to glow then turns bright white as it enters Rabbit's body making the Loud sisters gasp.

"Lily we're recording all of this right?" Lisa looks to Lily in the opposite chair to hers. "Yep we're getting all of this." Lily herself looked like she was doing everything in her capacity to not go full cuckoo at this point. "It will be alright Lily in the meantime launch the second drone. I get the feeling our siblings may need it. With a nervous solute Lily gets to work launching the drone as Lisa returns to the video feed from her first drone. "All of you be safe."

Rabbit walks to Moon they hold hands and begin walking to Valencio. All the while the sisters are unsure of what they've seen. Valencio sees Rabbit and Moon walking towards him. He stops then leans forward with his sickles off to his sides. He then sprints and forward smashes his sickles into the ground a few feet away. Upon embedding his sickles in the road using his new strength he uses his hands to propel himself upward. In the air he gets a firm grip on his sickles as he then does a downward slash from above. His sickles extend and curve towards Rabbit and Moon. "Moon, Rabbit watch out." All the sisters scream. They had all failed to notice a certain individual was already taking action.

"Auuuuugggggghhhhh" Valencio is heard screaming as he is punched into the ground by Rabbit who got above him in the air before the sickles could hit their mark. A small dust cloud forms upon impact. Upon clearing away Valencio is seen to have left a small imprint on the road. He manages to stand without delay, but then takes a few steps back as Rabbit lands in front of Moon. He looks to Moon. "Thanks Rabbit" a nod from him and he then faces Valencio once again. "Is this some kind of joke? You really think you're any kind of weapon that can hurt us?" Valencios eyes narrow on the duo. "Pay attention you cheap imitation this is a weapon." Rabbit kneels down only to then rise quickly and back flip above Moon. They all witness his body shine bright white as he handstands on Moon's upheld right hand. His form then changes shape to the same rifle he was carrying except this time the rifle is shown to be emitting white light from crevices all around the rifle.

The Loud sisters once again cannot comprehend what they've witnessed. After taking firm hold of Rabbit, Moon grabs the spotlight once more. "Valencio the deranged it's time to repent. Your soul is mine!" Moon aims the rifle and fires a shot which looked to the girls like a more powerful blast of energy. The blast destroys Valencios left hand sickle shattering it upon impact at where the blade meets the handle. The claw fell lifeless while the handle writhed on the floor until ceasing all movement. Valencio and the others look to his now destroyed weapon. Valencio can be seen shaking as he then lays eyes upon Moon. Nothing else occupied his mind. Solely her. Moon takes aim again and fires another shot getting Valencio left shoulder. "Auuuugggghhhh" Valencio screams in agony as it then lunges at Moon who dodges to the side. She attempts to fire again, but Valencio is to quick and slashes at her. "Nnn Gggghhhh" She blocks with Rabbit only to then be pushed back as her boots grinded against the pavement.

He disengages only to then lunge again, but she manages to hold Valencio with a readjustment in her footing. "Okay so long range is out. Rabbit get ready." She pushes Valencio off only to then jump backwards as she then throws Rabbit in the air thus spinning him in which case he changes to what looks to the girls like a long white glowing pole. Moon catches him on the fall back twirls him in her hands like a staff and then holds him across her right shoulder. Just then a blade appears from the left side of Serena at the top of the pole. Rabbit ceases to glow and has taken the form of a scythe. His form is a silver staff with a blade that resembles one of his master's forms. Complete with eye designs on both sides of the blade. One red one blue. As for the blade it has a checkerboard design of white, blue and red along the blade while the rest remains silver with noticeable inscriptions. His upper portion then twists around. "We've managed to destroy the bone. To repair that won't take long considering he's getting aide. We should be careful. If an insectomancer is controlling him then there may still be a few cards Valencio has yet to play. We got to keep our guard up."

Upon hearing that Moon nods and then rushes Valencio. As she nears him Valencio is now seen able to use his left arm again as he swipes at her with it only for her to use Rabbit and pole vault out of the way. She lands and rushes again. She begins unleashing multiple slashing techniques that she learned from her master and other scythe wielders. She is parrying a blow here, tripping him there. In a way dancing around him. The display causes Lori and the others to just continue staring on unable to move or glance away from what they were seeing. Heck Lisa and Lily are still recording the whole event. As the fight drags on though Rabbit and Moon notice a flaw in Valencio. He has so much power, but he slashes away without planning. There are times when he doesn't react quickly or even at all until just before their attacks hit. His delayed reactions and inability to respond at a moments notice. It became clear. His mind or what's left of it is not his own. He's basically a mindless drone.

He slashes straight down with his remaining sickle only for it to break as it is cleaved from his hand by Rabbit as he is used in an upwards horizontal strike to hack the sickles to bits. He was now unarmed. Moon had a chance. She slightly turned Rabbit and brought him straight down. Valencio is barely able to dodge the strike from Rabbit by a slight shift back as Rabbit is then embedded in the road. What he didn't see coming though was Moon running along Rabbits scythe form jumping and hand standing on the back of the scythe's blade where she then twists around changing her hands position and retracting her legs as she harnesses the power of her soul. Upon being in front of Valencio she raises them giving Valencio a kick to the lower jaw as she sends him flying while calling out "Crescent Launcher!".

Another burst of energy is felt in the area as Valencio is sent flying into the sky. Moon gets off her hands then grabs hold of Rabbit. She pulls him out of the concrete with ease then holds him in front of her with his blade facing forward. "Hey feel like showing off Moon?" Her firm grip on him was all he needed. "Okay let's do it!" Rabbit scythe form begins to glow white once again. As this happens Valencio is falling back to the ground with an empty look and white pupils. The light is moving along Rabbits whole form until it reaches his blade where it begins to build in brightness. Moon brings him back and has him lowered to the ground she is in a stance that suggests she going to strike with him horizontally. The light settles on his blade glowing bright white. Moon gets a firm grip then reals back before swinging at Valencio from afar while calling out "Witches Bane!".

A slash of white light is seen as it hurdles towards and slashes through Valencio. His body turns to black ribbons as it all enters his Kishin egg soul. The soul slowly descends to the ground. After reverting back to his human form Rabbit and Moon make their way to the soul. They stand before it and are then approached by the Loud sisters. Paying them no mind Rabbit reaches over to grab the soul until he is smacked in the back of his head. He turns to see Lori with a face that clearly says 'I've had it!'. "What are you two and why are you reaching for that, that thing! If it belongs to that monster leave it be!" Lori was beyond angry, although, some fear could still be seen in the gaze she was giving him. He turned away from her reaching for the soul once more until a hand smacked his. He looks to his right to now see Leni. Her face had traces of fear and worry rather than rage. "Didn't you hear Lori that thing is dangerous you're going to get hurt." Again he turned and reached for the soul. Luna was about to follow suit in trying to make sure he didn't touch the floating soul. Not that she knew what it was, "Hey do you even know..." She was stopped by Lucy who came forward and approached the soul.

"Lucy get away from that thing it's got to be dangerous." Lola and Lana's voices were ignored as Lucy paid them no heed. She shifted her position and looked to Rabbit. She then mustered her voice. "Can you explain to me, to us what just happened and what this is?" It looked as if she had regained her usual composure, but Rabbit could see right through her mask. She was frightened and wanted answers. "Tell me Lucy Loud what do you see when you look at this." Rabbit spoke in a manner that conveyed he was curious about what Lucy could see. "How did you?" A hand was raised stopping her. "How do I know your name? Well that's simple. Me and Moon we're in the audience when you read your poem tonight. As for your muscle head of a sister over there her name is on the lower half of her bat." Lynn looked at her bat or what was left of it and remembered that she had all her gear marked recently due to all the sports equipment getting mixed up at school.

Satisfied with the answer Lucy follows up with what she sees. "I see a red orb with what looks like scales or possibly a representation of the Earth's crust, I see what looks like a small embryo inside glowing purple. Then a tentacle like arm coming from the top." The sisters couldn't believe what they were hearing. All they saw was a glowing red orb yet Lucy saw more detail than them. Even on Lisa's monitor she too only saw a red orb. Speaking of Lisa. "Lily E.T.A on that drone?" Lily looks to her watch and holds up 4 fingers. "Good that creature may be gone, but one things for sure. Those two are dangerous and to the best of my knowledge they can't be human." She needs to get her sisters away from them. After hearing all Lucy had to say Rabbit was surprised. She had the sight.

"Good work in the description. To answer your question this is what's known as a 'Kishin Egg'." Lucy and the others were confused. "Wait what's a Kishin?" "It's an egg?" Both Lana and Leni couldn't help, but immediately respond. As for the rest of their sisters they too were lost. "Allow me to explain. A Kishin egg is basically a soul of pure evil. When an ordinary person consumes a human soul he/she is changed and begins to crave power. They give themselves over to madness and run the risk of becoming a Kishin. An egg will form once they've started to collect human souls and the only way to deal with them is to purge them from this world. By beginning on the road to becoming Kishin they give up their humanity. As for how dangerous a Kishin is well it's the embodiment of pure evil." Again more information gathered by Lisa's drone and again more trouble for all of the sister to believe what they are hearing.

"Did you hit your head or something? That's crazy talk!" Lola spouted in pure rage. She was going to continue until Moon chimed in. "You saw how we fought didn't you." This in turn shut Lola up and got the rest of the sisters attention. "Everything you've heard is the truth. If you don't believe it then that's fine, but the next time a Kishin egg appears and you're told to run you damn better run. The only reason Valencio was manageable was because he played his trump card too early." Rabbit grabs hold of the Kishin egg and then looks to Lucy. Is there anything else you would like to know Lucy? Lucy looks at rabbit and then the Kishin egg. "What are you going to do with the egg?" This brought all the girls attention again. They then looked to Rabbit. "Oh I'm going to eat it." Silence. Complete silence. He removes the lower half of his mask and then brings the Kishin egg to his mouth he opens wide and pops it in. "Mmmm mmmm mmmm gulp. Few" Lucy who could not believe what she just witnessed speaks up. "Didn't you say that it's pure evil why would you eat it!?" To that the other sisters wore looks of concern. "Simple Lucy this is how weapons get stronger. By eating Kishin eggs and training." After hearing that Lisa's second drone comes flying in and douses the area in a smoke screen.

"Everyone get to the van while you can!" As the drown relayed her message all the girls scattered and ran for the van. Lucy was about to do so as well until all of a sudden she felt weak. "What the? Is that…" There was pain along her hand as she saw what looked like a bee on it. It was glowing red like the centipede she saw earlier. It had just stung her and now she was unable to move. Rabbit who made his way through the smoke saw it happen and immediately swatted the bee away crushing it with his boot before going to Lucy. "Moon!" Moon comes rushing to Rabbit through the smoke and seeing the situation begins helping. "It's a toxin potentially lethal if not dealt with quickly. Lucy hang on!" Lucy slipped out of consciousness and Rabbit and Moon got to work treating her. Rabbit sucked out the toxin and Moon pulsed in her soul wavelength to counteract the magic infused in the toxin. It was only one sting, but if it had been anyone else with no Meister or weapon around then a sting like this from even one of those bees would have been lethal. The sisters after leaving the smoke cloud convened at the van and piled in. They are about to take off until they realize something. They are short one. Lucy is not with them. "Crap! We forgot Lucy!" They all rush out of van to find Lucy. They make it back to where they ran from, but there was nothing there. Lucy was gone. She was gone and they had once again lost a family member. They all collapsed and cursed their hearts out.

A few hours later at the apartment complex.

Lucy is tossing and turning until she wakes up after remembering Valencio. "No!" She bolts straight up to see that she is in a living room sleeping on a couch. On the coffee table close to her is a note. She slowly reaches for the note. "When you wake up Lucy take it easy it's going to take a bit more time for the effects of the toxin to completely disappear." She stares at the note. "I was… poisoned?… oh the bee." Lucy next attempts to get off the couch, but realizes how hard it is to move. She slowly scooches along the couch trying to look around. She can't make out much in her state. Then a door opens to reveal Rabbit and Moon.

They see Lucy awake "Oh good you're awake. We were worried. Hold on a sec I know what will help." Moon goes and sits close to her and Rabbit heads into the kitchen. Lucy is still wary of the two until Rabbit comes back with tea. He hands them both a cup and sits opposite of Lucy. "So Lucy how do you feel." She looks to him with gloom. "Groggy I can barely move." A nod from Rabbit. "Well it's to be expected after all you were poisoned by that bee. Drink up it should help your body recover" Rabbit goes ahead and has some of his tea while Moon does the same. Lucy stares at the tea and then, although, reluctant goes ahead and drinks. "Mmmmm" It has a soothing effect as it warms her mouth and passes down her throat warming her up.

With her now relaxed Rabbit decides to just ask. "So Luce honestly how have you guys been holding up?" Lucy in this moment looked at him. This man knew her nickname and she wasn't sure why, but something felt familiar about him. "So Luce has Lori tied the knot yet, how are you doing with Rocky and has Lisa found anyone yet?" To this she was surprised. This man knew about them and honestly she was getting worried. "How do you know about my family?" In that moment he decides to just go ahead and do it. He goes to a table off in the corner outside her current field of vision and retrieves a picture frame. He walks back to Lucy and hands it to her. She looks at it and it's a photo of her family. She's about to speak until he cuts her off. "Who's missing from that picture." Lucy not understanding scans the photo and it's just like the photos they have at home of when they were younger. This photo happens to be one that was taken when Lincoln was around.

"She holds a hand over the Lincoln in the photograph and speaks his name "Lincoln." He smiles under his mask "Mmmhmm" Lucy continues to stare at the photo. "Lincoln is missing." He continues his smile and begins chuckling "Um I'm right here Luce?" She doesn't hear him. "Lincoln I miss you so much." Rabbit now bore a sad smile. "And I missed you guys Luce." He looks to Lucy. "Lincoln" A tear fell from her eyes and at that point enough was enough. Rabbit got up and hugged her thus catching Lucy off guard. She broke from her thoughts and then looked to him. "I really missed you guys Luce. It's great to be home." In that moment Lucy's eyes widened she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Lincoln?" His only response was "The one and only sis. How many times I gotta tell you?" He said that last part with a bit of a chuckle before he released her.

In that moment Lucy reached out, although difficult and laid a hand on his mask. He nodded. She went ahead and slowly pulled it off. When she did she was met with long white hair with red highlights. A caring blue eye and a surprising red eye. He still had a bit of an overbite, but smaller now. He wore a smile that immediately made her believe he was not lying. She reached forward and stoked his face. "Lincoln?" A tear now fell from his eyes. "My little vampire glad to see you've become a day walker." Upon hearing that her suspicions were confirmed it was too much for her. "Lin…" she passed out. "Well honestly I kind of expected that. Still I'm glad to see she's doing okay and that the others are to." As Lincoln wipes his tears Serina removes her mask. "Um Lincoln what about the rest of your sisters they're going to be wondering where she is. Shouldn't we have left a note?" He simply smiled to her "Don't worry Serina I'll send Lori a message that Lucy will be returned when she is feeling better." She now bore a confused look. "Isn't she going to be able to track us with the help of your Brainiac sister?" He kept his smile. "Nah I doubt Lisa can track these school phones." Satisfied with the response Serina stretched. "Well let's get some rest been a long day and we took care of a target today. It's going to get tougher from here on out, plus we got to update the others." With a yawn Lincoln continued to smile. "Yep, you're right about that Serina. Let's get some rest tomorrow will be a new day.".

**Okay my longest chapter yet. Honestly this took a good while to put up considering school and work taking up my time, but I did it and I hope you enjoyed. Lincoln has finally seen most of his sisters and has now revealed himself to Lucy. I'll do my best to follow up on this. Also I was curious how many of you believed Lincoln was the meister. Well surprise. He's the weapon. Also I would like to apologize if any of you found the fight to be boring or not grand enough. Not that great at putting fights into words. Oh and I would like to say I do plan to settle any plot holes I may leave. Finally I would like to shout out to OmegaDelta and Yellowpikmin88. Thanks you guys for leaving me comments and thank you to everyone else for following. I hope to see some comments if possible. I would appreciate feed back to continue improving this. Thanks again. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning.

"Sniff sniff mmmm." Lucy slowly awoke to the smell of breakfast. She could smell eggs, bacon, some fish, and some other aroma that seemed to put her at ease. She remembered the comfy couch she was on and carefully rose to a sitting position. As she did she was beginning to get a clear view of her surroundings. She noticed another couch a few feet away, a table close to her and then a cup with a familiar note. She was drawn to the note. She then saw the writing. The all too familiar writing. She stared another moment before it clicked. She now remembered! It came back with force as she remembered what had happened last night. Not to mention who she had seen.

She struggled to rid herself of the blanket and form words. Her body was still weak from last night, but finally she found her voice. "Lincoln?!" She yelled as she struggled to her feet and stood on the couch. She wobbled back and forth as she looked for any sign of her brother. Her little outburst did not go unnoticed though as a pair of eyes looked to her without her knowing. She was looking in each direction frantically until she noticed again the aroma of food and where it was coming from. She turned her head to see a table near the kitchen all set up for breakfast. What she saw next though brought tears to her eyes.

There next to the table she saw an individual with white hair to his back with red highlights. He was currently in a black tank top, white sweat pants and an orange apron. He was looking at her with worry. "You okay Luce? Sounds like you had a nightmare." Lucy, not believing what she was seeing immediately jumps from the couch to the floor staggering as her feet hit the ground. She struggles to stand, but gets herself together and heads for Lincoln with all the speed she could muster. Knowing what was coming next Lincoln puts the tea he's holding on the table just in time as Lucy tackles/hugs him while falling to her knees. "Your back Lincoln!… Your back!… This isn't a dream you're here… you're here… you're here."

Lucy held that hug as she cried into his apron. As she did she released all her sadness upon him. He was back. She let out all of the tears she has been keeping back to this day. Lincoln gets down to her kneeled level and takes it all as he pats her and rubs her head comforting her as only a brother can. Her crying fit only intensifies at the feel of Lincoln comforting her. It took a few minutes for her to calm down. By then Serina had come from the bedroom looking like she needed a shower. Her hair was all over the place again, and her clothes were all crinkled. She yawned and then saw the remorseful cry fest Lucy was having. She went up to Lincoln and helped pat Lucy on the head.

At this point Lucy was finishing up with the tears. Once she had control of herself again she looked up to Lincoln and then followed his eyes as he led her to look behind herself. She looked to see Serina. She stared at her with confusion "Who? Who is this woman? And what is she doing here?" As Lucy pondered it was brought to a stop as Serina pulled out her crescent moon mask to show who she was. Lucy slowly detached from Lincoln who gave her a peck on her forehead, thus causing her to greatly blush at how forward he was with affection now. What really got her blushing though was when Serina tapped Lincoln's shoulder. His attention was refocused onto Serina as she took hold of his shoulders and yanked him up. Now with her prey in her hands she took a kiss of her own to which Lincoln went ahead and added to the session. Lucy at this point was as red as a tomato. "Okay there is a lot he has to fill me in on."

As Lucy continued with her thoughts she failed to notice Lincoln and Serina had separated and were now seating themselves at the table. "Hey um Luce, are you going to join us?" Lucy was broken from her thoughts and then looked to the table. She rose from the ground and carefully made her way to the table where she chose the seat next to Serina for some odd reason. As she sat down though she marveled at all the food laid out. She was impressed. Lincoln had cooked everything and it smelled better than when their own dad cooked. Even now their father's cooking didn't smell this good and she doubted it would hold a candle to Lincolns.

Her stomach rumbled as it desired food. Lucy still had questions, but she was hungry now. Before she could dig in though Lincoln stopped her. "I'll fill you in later kay Luce also I'll make more if you want." Lucy was glad to be getting answers and to also be getting seconds. Lincoln and Serina did a small prayer to which Lucy copied and they then dug into the food.

Lucy was hungrier than she thought. It took 3 helpings of everything to satisfy her appetite. "Wow I guess I was really hungry. I've never eaten this much. I think I ate more than Lynn did the last time dad made those bacon wrapped spicy burritos... Wait a minute? sniff… ugh." With her thoughts complete she had gotten a good whiff of herself and realized she needed a shower. Lincoln did not miss this. "Lucy if you want to shower off you can go ahead and use ours. It's the second door next to our room. There are towels on the racks in there and as for your clothes we have baskets." Before Lucy could ask another question Serina spoke up upon seeing Lucy's confusion. "Our bathroom is Japanese. Wash off everything then relax in a rejuvenating bath." Upon hearing that Lucy was slightly intrigued.

Deciding to go ahead and shower off Lucy excused herself then carefully headed off to shower. As she slowly rose though Lincoln saw she really had grown up. For starters she was at his neck in height. He was definitely taller than before, but for her to be so close to his height. It surprised him. She also didn't speak in a monotone voice or at least he hadn't heard her use it. Even at the reading. There was more life to her voice. Then of course her blue highlights. There was so much he missed... He knew she would want answers and that he would have to tell her. He only hoped she could do the same and fill him in on his family.

As Lucy entered the bathroom she began to feel uncertain about this. Until just the other day Lincoln was still missing and now here she was in his and some other girl's apartment taking a shower as if it was nothing. Then there was what happened that night. The fighting, the fear. What she heard and witnessed. It was too much. She gripped the towel rack and took some calming breaths as she struggled to stand. When she was calm enough she disrobed. She placed her clothes in one of the baskets and entered the second half of the bathroom. With her thoughts pushed aside she marveled at the bathroom. "Wow this looks like it's right out of an anime." She could see four small stools along with four mirrors, sets of bottles for shampoo and also shower nozzles. She then looked at the tub. It looked like it could definitely fit more than four. The steam coming from it and the light green color. The smell in the air. It was a herbal bath. As she stood there towel in hand she felt a chill and proceeded to the first of the four stools.

As she began getting cleaned up she failed to hear Lincoln enter the first half of the bathroom. He looked at her dirty clothes and with the help of Serina looked at the sizes of the clothes. As for undergarments those he left to Serina. The last thing he wanted was another misunderstanding about why he was handling girls underwear. With the sizes now written down Lincoln leaves the apartment to check in the shared storage room for the complex that doubles as a laundry room. He got a tip from the meister in charge of how spare clothes were kept in the laundry room. As he enters the room he notices two washers and dryers as well as a large dresser with other drawers on either side. He makes his way to the dresser. "Wow this guy really knows how to take care of clothes." Lincoln is greatly surprised to see the dresser is stocked with clothing and all of it is vacuum packed into individual bags. As he moves some clothes aside a note falls out. As he picks up the note it explains how the meister who owns the complex gathered all the clothes left behind over the years and placed them in this dresser in hopes someone would take the clothes off his hands. He even went to the trouble of vacuum packing them for cleaner and easier storage. Seeing the many options Lincoln hand selects some clothes that are definitely Lucy's size or a tad bigger according to the tags on her current clothes. As he finishes making the selections he then closes the dresser. He places the remaining clothes back where he found them and then looks to the drawers. He looks and closes them as well after finding Lucy a new pair of shoes. He then heads back to the apartment.

After arriving he carefully makes his way into the bathroom with Serina following him as he made the gesture for her to follow him. He carefully dumps Lucy's clothes into a bag and then puts the new clothes and shoes he got in their place. He looks to the second half of the bathroom covered by a misty door and gets an idea. "Hey Serina can you help me please?" She looks to Lincoln as he produces a black strap and then hands it to her. It becomes clear after a moment that it's meant to be a blindfold. It also becomes clear what he wants her to do. After a moment of tying Lincoln then proceeds to open the door and poke his head into the second half of the bathroom. At this moment Lucy was currently relaxing in the bath feeling much better than before. "I'm not sure what herbs are in this, but they sure are helping." She was so invested in her now less sore body that she failed to hear the door open.

"Lucy I got you some clean clothes." 'splash' Upon hearing her name Lucy shot up straight from her seating position only to then see Lincoln with a blindfold covering his eyes. The fact that Lincoln went into the bathroom while she was inside caused Lucy to blush immediately and then once again 'splash' back into the water with her back turned trying to hide herself. The fact he was blindfolded gave her something to relax about, but one thing was for sure. He was more bold than he used to be. After Lincoln left the room Lucy managed to relax again. A few more minutes passed before she felt she had enough. After emerging from her bath Lucy dried up and entered the first part of the bathroom. As she made her way to the basket that contained her clothes she was surprised. "Wait did Lincoln really pick these out?" She saw that Lincoln had got her a few articles. Normal undergarments, some black leggings along with some black shorts, a gray shirt with the image of a peculiar mask with three carved holes and three points below it. It honestly looked almost goofy and finally a black jacket that looked like it suited her. She also saw some gray socks and a pair of black tennis shoes. Took her a bit to dry off and get ready, but when she was done she grabbed a nearby bag filled with her clothes and reached for the door.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Serina we're currently lounging on the couch opposite where Lucy slept last night. "You sure those clothes will look good on her Lincoln?" As Serina finished up her question the door to the bathroom opened. The sight was breathtaking as Lucy entered their field of vision. They were greatly surprised. Lucy had walked up to them then took a seat opposite of them on the other couch. A moment passed and Lucy was about to talk until Serina beat her to it. "Heh looks like you still got it Lincoln." Lincoln then looked to Serina. "Serina I've never lost it." The exchange brought smiles to their faces and then attention was redirected back to Lucy. "Ahem. So I've eaten and showered. Can you give me some answers now Lincoln?... Please?" To hear her actually beg. Lincoln sat up and sighed. He knew it was now time to come clean on his past or at least some of it. God knows there isn't enough time in the day to tell the whole story. "Okay Luce where should I begin?" He saw how she did not even stop to consider. She spoke. "What happened to you on your twelfth birthday." A moment passed. Lincoln was not surprised that she wanted to hear that first. With another sigh he told his tale. "Okay get comfortable Luce. This will take awhile."

**Hi you guys I'm back. Sorry for being AFK for so long. I originally wanted to post this chapter as soon as college classes were over, but my need for gaming took hold since I'm forbidden to touch a gaming console during the school semesters. Anyway for those of you who are still following I want to thank each and every one of you for still being interested in this story. After I post this chapter I will be making sure the next chapter is ready to go as well. If I don't get it out today I will do my best to do it tomorrow. Think of it as an apology for making you guys wait. Oh and I wanted to ask each of your opinions on me posting another story. I have two stories I have had in the works. I'm adding detail to them and making sure they make sense then of course breaking them all into chapters although I can't decide which to try uploading first alongside this story. I know that some of you comment if you feel a need to so when my next chapter is posted I'll list the two story names. I would like your guys help with deciding which will show up next. I will tell you now that one of them is a crossover that will go in the crossover section and that the other one will not. The other one is original, but will include characters from other stories since I have been swayed to like them more than other characters. Anyway Hope to see some comments And sorry for this short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

The living room was silent as Lincoln took a deep breath. Serina then wrapped her arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. This story was not something Lincoln liked having to relive.

"Okay so after I ran out of the house due to Luan going prank psycho I ran to the park since I knew I could find some shelter there, but as you can tell I never made it." Lincoln could see Lucy adjusting herself, but at same time he could see greif present on her face. She was dead set on learning what happened and yet she looked like she was already feeling bad for him. He pushed the thought away and continued.

"On my way there I heard a car honk behind me. I glanced back thinking maybe Lori had gotten you guys out of the house or maybe one of my friends had found me and wanted to give me a lift. When I looked back though I saw that a black van had come up to the street. The feeling I got from the van was identical to what I'd have been feeling for awhile now."

He was about to continue until Lucy held up her hand in which he paused. "Lincoln was it the same feeling you had of being watched that you mentioned in your journals?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Glad to know you guys got your keys sis. I have to remember to thank the others when I'm not busy. Also yeah Luce the same feeling. The feeling like I was being hunted."

With the response done Lincoln picked up where he left off. "So I stopped in my tracks just as these goons jumped out of the van. They immediately tried to grab me so I tried to run, but I quickly realized they were faster than me when they managed to cut off my escape. Seeing as how I couldn't out run them I turned and managed to tackle one of them to the ground. I gave a few good hits in the goons face until I got punched off. My fists hurt afterwards since while I was punching him I realized he was wearing protection."

Lincoln pauses as he then take a breath. "That was when I got surrounded by three goons plus the one I knocked to the ground. They began rushing and trying to punch me. I tried to dodge and did a few times, but the rest made contact. that's when I began backing up towards the nearby cars. It was then that one charged me. I managed to trip him though by rushing him then sweeping his leg. As he lost his balance I got behind him and shoved his face against one of the nearby cars. I even managed to get the other goons the same way. Each time I did that I would see the car was dented and then hear a cracking noise. I figured their protection was breaking apart. I got my answer though when after shoving the last goon's face against a car that his hood fell back as he reeled his head back. That's when I saw they were all wearing weird bird masks with stitching painted on. They were all now partially broken and covered in small cracks. Upon realization that they all bore damaged masks they all then with renewed rage pounced on me."

Lincoln sighs as he remembers. "I did what I could and managed to knock some of them into the nearby cars again. I even managed to make them bleed a bit, but I was in no shape to keep going. One of them managed to get me by my hair and threw me at a car door. I lost a few strands, but I was somewhat okay. The stamina I built up being Lynn and everyone else's punching bag was definitely helping, but it still wasn't enough."

Lucy could see Lincoln shift in his seat. Whatever was coming next was not going to be easy for him to bring up. She then saw him continue.

"When I got back up though I felt a sting on my arm. When I looked down at it. I saw a weird red bee had just stung me and I was feeling woozy."

Lucy after hearing that holds her hand over where she got stung herself." She was shocked it had happened to Lincoln as well. After seeing Lucy cover her arm Lincoln sighed then continued.

"They all rushed me at that point and I could feel pain all around me. They each pummeled me and even stabbed me. They also took some hits to my head. I collapsed there and that's how that day ended. The next thing I know I'm waking up groggy on a cold stone floor in a cell with only some rags on. My injuries from the fight were still healing and I felt pain through out my body. I remembered the beating, the stabbing's before I lost consciousness. I remembered it all. It was at that moment I felt some stitching in place. I guessed someone had done some surgery on me while I was unconscious. To be honest I was glad for that. I didn't want to go dying yet, but seeing as how I was trapped in who knows where with no way of calling for help I slumped to the floor. That day was when I realized that wherever I was. It was going to be a living hell for me."

Lucy after hearing that is shocked. His story matches what the witness said and explains how he collapsed. She felt bad for not being there for him since it sounds like wherever he ended up was a complete hell.

"Do you want me to continue Lucy about what happened from there?" Lincoln bore a face of uncertainty. He was unsure if Lucy could continue.

Lucy was brought back to reality. She considered the offer and although she wanted to hear everything she felt like whatever she heard next was going to scar her. "I... I don't think... I can handle the whole story, but... I don't care! Tell me what you can Lincoln." She was trembling and Lincoln knew it was to be expected. She was trying so hard to be here for him. He took a deep breath then explained how in that he'll hole he was experimented on.

He was cut open, there were attempts to brainwash him and how they attempted to change his blood due to capturing a certain someone.

"Wait, wait. They wanted to inject you with someone else's blood?" This brought confusion to Lucy as she interjected. She now had no idea where the story was going except for the fact that he was definitely tortured.

He continued with his story.

"The ones they caught went by the names of Crona and Ragnarok. It was their blood that they injected me with." As Lincoln looked to his right arm he rubbed with his thumb around a certain spot on his forearm.

Lucy could tell from the action it was most likely where the needle was inserted for injecting him with blood.

"That blood burned me, it made me writhe in pain and gave me nightmares." Lincoln was brought closer to Serina as she comforted him. He didn't go into detail on the nightmares, but he did tell her that as a result of those injections his blood was now a different color.

This brought alarm to Lucy. She knew peoples blood would get darker with time, but for it to change color she was now very worried about Lincoln's condition.

After his comforting Lincoln continued. "Crona and Ragnarok were ambushed and taken to siphon off some of their blood when possible. They resisted of course, but special measures had been taken to keep them from escaping and tearing the facility apart."

Lucy was drawn to the part about Crona and Ragnarok destroying the facility. She wondered how two people could do that. It then dawned on her. That fight where Lincoln and Serina took down what they called a Kishin egg. The way they fought. The power they commanded. It made perfect sense to her that someone with similar power could definitely destroy a facility.

"The torture I endured alongside Crona and Ragnarok lasted about 3 months time."

Lincoln squeezed his fists tight as he thought back to that hell.

"It was one day after those three months that I felt a strange feeling in my chest. This feeling was similar to what I had experienced in a dream the night before. That dream I had. I still can't remember it clearly, but there is one thing that I do remember. In that dream I could do anything."

A small smile appeared on his face.

"It was that day that I did something to my jailers."

The smile did not vanish from his face, but Lucy could see that it was different then before. It worried her.

"That was the day I realized I had the power to slash myself free."

In this moment he extends his hand to Lucy and it begins to glow then in an instant changes to the blade of the scythe he was earlier. Lucy was surprised and wanted to touch the blade, but he reverted it back to his hand and continued.

"It was at that moment I heard a voice. The voice told me to follow the feeling in my chest. At the time I had nothing to lose. I didn't care how I now had a voice in my head so I did as it told me and in that moment my world went blank for a moment. When I came back I was now outside my cell which had been slashed open. My thoughts though we're then filled with the voice. It told me I was now free of my cell, but not my prison. At that moment I heard the guards coming. Just two. As I looked at them the voice spoke once more."

"I'll help you out here too, but you better learn."

"Time seemed to slow down as it then guided me. My body slowly moved. It was being guided along and it was then that I slashed through the two guards."

Lucy immediately stiffened. She was uncertain how to feel. Hearing Lincoln killed his jailers was a tough pill for her to swallow. Sure the jailers tortured him so it technically should have been okay yet Lucy seemed to be at a loss for words on how to feel about it all. Then there was that voice he heard. It made her think he might be schizophrenic.

Lincoln could see the storm unfolding in her mind so he decided to clarify what happened as he slashed his jailers.

"Lucy the minute I slashed through my two jailers their bodies turned to black ribbons and entered what we now know as a Kishin egg. At the time though all I could see was similar to what you said you could see, back when I asked you to describe Valencios soul."

Lucy calmed herself if only slightly. Now glad to know Lincoln didn't have blood on his hands or at the very least not human blood.

"As soon as I realized what I did I was confused to not see blood. As I looked at the floating orbs I heard the voice again. It whispered to me. Telling me to eat the Kishin eggs. It told me I would feel better if I did."

"Having nothing to lose I slowly reached for the two orbs with both hands until I realized how my right arm had become a scythe blade. It really had me surprised especially since I could still feel my hand there. The voice though didn't fill me in on my hand. It honestly took me a few moments to calm down. After all, how is having a scythe blade for a hand normal? I thought it wasn't really my hand and tried to pull it off. When I did though it felt like I was pulling on my own arm. I then looked to a wall and hit it. The blade entered a bit into the wall as it chipped into it. I felt no pain from it. From there I just worked my hand a bit and then calmed down."

Lucy held up her hand after that making Lincoln stop. "Wait you seriously didn't realize your hand was a scythe until you lifted up both your hands to grab the souls? Didn't you wonder how you ripped into those guards?"

To her question Lincoln shrugged and said in the heat of the moment he didn't notice. He then continued.

"After I managed to calm down I decided to just deal with one thing at a time. It was then that I looked at the Kishin eggs. With my free hand I hesitantly popped one in my mouth. I felt a surge of power flow through me as I chewed and swallowed it. My body slowly began to feel lighter. The pain I had was slowly disappearing. As I marveled at the results I ate the other egg as well and then noticed it had a unique texture and taste. I swallowed the second egg and once again could feel my body regaining its strength."

Lincoln's smile had reverted to being genuine only for his expression to shift into one of seriousness.

"As soon as I was done with the souls I looked at my scythe hand again. I could still feel my hand yet for some reason I couldn't revert it back to normal. As I gazed at it a thought came to me on what I was going to do now. I had no clue where I was and I had no clue how to escape. I was running out of options until as luck would have it I overheard two guards making their rounds. I pressed myself against a wall and followed the voices."

Lincoln then goes on to explain what he heard the guards say.

"I still can't believe we managed to capture the demon sword and its partner. This was a major score for our mistress. With his blood she will be able to bring her plan to fruition."

The other guard was then heard.

"We only managed to take him due to simultaneous soul wavelength attacks. That and the special immobilizing drug the mistress developed to get her hands on more 'complete samples'. Still though we have to make sure he doesn't escape. He knows this location and will no doubt rendezvous with his allies if he manages to escape."

Lincoln explained that with that information he now had an urge to find Crona and Ragnarok. He could still remember being strapped to a table next to a boy a few years older than him. He remembered this boy had a head of light purple hair. He could also still remember the agony of when they took his blood and then immediately turned and injected it into him. The whole time it happened with each session the boy showed his resilience.

"It was those memories that helped me connect the dots Luce. The one I had to help would also be the one who should be able to give me a hand on what to do next."

Lincoln went on to say that he slashed the two guards down and then ate their Kishin eggs as well. He was lucky the guards in his area weren't armed. From there he made his way to an area with heavy security and figured he would find Crona inside.

"When I saw all those guards I knew that something or someone important was in there. I saw each of the guards was unarmed, but I knew if I rushed in there blindly I would get myself killed. So I waited to see if there was something I could do."

Lincoln went on to explain how no ideas came to him that is until the unexpected happened.

"Aaauuuggghhh!".

He heard a scream from the door the guards were protecting and as luck would have it in that split second the six guards turned and took hold of the door. In that split second Lincoln goes on to say how he rushed the group and with all his strength ran to the side of them then horizontally slashed all five of them with his scythe arm in one fell swoop. He made sure to keep quiet and to his surprise the guards weren't able to utter a peep when he ripped through each of them like a hot knife through butter. Honestly it surprised him how he seemed to have gotten stronger. He assumed it was because of the four Kishin eggs he's eaten so far. As he looked at the six eggs he took notice of a key on the ground. No doubt dropped by one of the guards he sliced up. He made his way to the door leaving the eggs where they were since he was now more worried about the scream he heard that gave him the chance to get this far.

"I carefully opened the door and what I saw made my blood boil Luce. There was Crona strapped to a table and he did not look good. His face was bruised and as for the rest of him it was the same. Mark after mark, bruise after bruise. "When the guard in there saw me he was surprised for a second before throwing a syringe at me."

Lucy was shocked to know Lincoln was actually injured by syringes. As she continued to listen she saw Lincoln then began motioning to the different parts of his body that were impaled and Lucy couldn't help her eyes going wide.

He proceeded to tell her how the first pierced him in the right shoulder causing him to bleed. He yanked it out just as the guard got another syringe from the table next to him. He threw more syringes and Lincoln got impaled again and again. There was not enough room for him to dodge. In the end he had five syringes lodged in his body, one in his left shoulder, arm, his right lower ribs, leg and one near his heart. He explained though how he was still filled with adrenaline from earlier and was about to run with everything he had left at the guard until he saw something black get spit onto the guards face by Crona.

In this moment Lincoln paused and then smiled.

"The next thing I heard was "Bloody... Needle".

"In that moment the guard was impaled all through his face by black spikes and was turned into a Kishin egg. I was still feeling the adrenaline as I ripped out the syringes and went to Crona. I struggled to walk over, but managed to get to him and cut him free. That was when I heard another voice, but not the one from before. This voice was coming from Crona."

Lucy asked for a moment as she processed everything to which Lincoln allowed. It was a long story after all. She took a few minutes to collect herself before she thought about the last detail Lincoln shared. A voice he heard from Crona? With a shake of her head she looked to Lincoln and asked him to continue.

So he went on to relay what the voice said.

"Hey kid thanks... You helped us... out there. That guard was… about to take more... of our blood... Listen can you do me… and Crona here a favor?"

Lincoln at the time saw no point in refusing, so he accepted as the voice continued.

"Hand us that guards... Kishin egg."

Not sure why he struggled then as he was instructed placed the Kishin egg near Crona.

"Thanks kid... this will help."

Just then a black liquid exited from under Crona and then began to puddle near his left hand. This puddle turned out to be Crona's partner Ragnarok. The puddle then became a small dagger with a mouth at the guard of the dagger that then opened its mouth. The mouth then used it's long tongue and dragged the Kishin soul into its mouth thus devouring it.

"Mmm could have used some spice, but it's no time for me to be picky."

Ragnarok then turns back into a puddle coming out of Crona and then begins to partially glow as he re-enters Crona's body from his back. Crona slowly begins moving his hands and feet. He opens his eyes and sees Lincoln along with Ragnarok who had come back out of him surprising Lincoln with his natural form. His short brother like form. (the form we see when Crona has a change of heart. chibi form).

It was then Crona spoke.

"Ragnarok?... and that boy?... what's going on?".

Ragnarok then spoke up.

"Crona this kid just saved us. Can you move? Tell me what needs work and I'll see what I can do."

Crona slowly sits up from the table he was strapped to then slowly attempts to get off. As he gets to the floor he wobbles and needs the wall for support. He then looks to Lincoln. He sees the multiple puncture wounds and the blood oozing out.

"Ragnarok he may have saved us, but he's losing too much blood."

Ragnarok then looks to Lincoln who slumps to the ground. His blade hand returned to normal.

"Your right. We can't let him die. Especially not in this place. Kid if you can hear me listen up. Focus on one area at a time that hurts. Think only about that then think of the wound closing. Picture it."

Lincoln did as he was told and focused. It was difficult seeing how he was close to losing consciousness, but he did it. He then realized how the blood was no longer leaving his body in fact his wounds were slowly closing.

"You've got our blood kid. Honestly surprised you can handle it that well. I'll bet it has something to do with your soul and whatever else they did to you."

Ragnarok's remark has Lincoln try to stand still feeling pain and woozy, but not as much as before. He looks to Ragnarok and thanks him.

"Okay I can somewhat move again what about you Crona?"

Lincoln had worry in his voice since Crona looked like he was struggling.

It was then that Ragnarok got his attention.

"Hey kid look. Crona can move, but I can't get him into fighting shape without some more Kishin eggs. Any chance you didn't scarf down the guards souls out front."

Lincoln looked back to the door and slowly made his way to it. He went out and brought back the five Kishin eggs that we're still floating about. He brought them to Ragnarok who turned into a dagger again and appeared in Crona's hand. He then opened his mouth and sucked air as the souls flew to him. He gobbled them up and you could see him glowing a bit. He then turns into a thin long sword before returning into Crona and within a few moments Crona is now able to move without the wall for support.

"Thank you boy and thank you very much Ragnarok."

It was in that moment Ragnarok exited via Crona's back once again.

"No problem Crona."

With that out of the way Crona looked to Lincoln once more.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Crona had the look as if he was trying to make a friend and the tone he used was also friendly. Lincoln held out his hand.

"My name is Lincoln. Lincoln loud."

His hand was met with Crona's and then both of Ragnarok's hands on top of Crona's after Crona gave Ragnarok a look that conveyed slight annoyance.

"Nice to officially meet you Lincoln. We're Crona and Ragnarok Stein. Thanks again for the help Lincoln."

They ended the hand shake and Crona's face became serious.

"Ragnarok we still have a mission to do. Let's wreck this place."

Ragnarok in that moment began to shake before stopping and then raising his hands.

"Oh yeah! You got it besides I'm still hungry!"

His enthusiasm though was short lived.

"Wait, you're not up to full strength yet. Let's fill up on these dirt bags, jailer's souls and maybe that witch's soul too."

Ragnarok then looks to Lincoln.

"So Lincoln what are you going to do now?"

His question fazed Lincoln a bit, but he still had his answer.

"I need to get out of here is there any way you guys can help?"

Both Crona and Ragnarok smiled or at least Crona did. You can't really tell with Ragnarok.

"We're going to fight our way out of here. We got a family to get back to and we got a score to settle with the ones who abducted us."

As Crona finished up he and Ragnarok then looked to Lincoln. Ragnarok then decided to speak up.

"Lincoln you have the power to fight. If you want to get out of here you're going to have to fight your way out."

A moment passed before Lincoln looked to them with determination in his eyes if it was the only way then there was no other choice.

"I have a family to get back to as well. I also want a piece of whoever threw me in here! I'll fight!"

As Crona and Ragnarok marveled at Lincoln's determination they smiled again although it was still hard to tell with Ragnarok since you couldn't see his mouth.

They then decided to fill Lincoln in on why they were here in the first place.

"Lincoln we were on a mission to investigate this place and then send in a message for reinforcements to destroy it. Want to come with us?"

Lincoln pondered Crona's proposal wondering if he should. He had no clue how to control his power yet and apparently his blood was different now, then the whole eating souls thing. It didn't take long for him to decide.

"Okay I'm in. Any chance you two can teach me how to fight. I'm still unsure of what I can do."

His response was met with a smile and a pat on the head by Crona. "We'll help you out Lincoln. Right Ragnarok?"

Ragnarok held his fist to his chest.

"Count on it."

From there they taught Lincoln to think about what his hand changed into. It was a scythe blade so imagine a scythe. He learned pretty quick and managed to change into a complete scythe. Surprising them both and himself. Crona had walked over to see if he could lift him, but to no avail. Their wavelengths wouldn't match. Lincoln in that form then felt something else he followed the feeling and then found himself back in his regular form and now holding the scythe he turned into. He was shocked as were Crona and Ragnarok. Crona then spoke.

"Lincoln, that's an advanced technique that not many weapons have reached yet. Whatever they did to your soul it looks like it's proving to be helpful right now."

With scythe in hand Lincoln could tell it was so light since he could swing it one handed. He then thought for a second and the scythe disappeared in a small glow of white light as it entered him. His right hand then turned into a scythe blade again. He then thought of a few different things and when he was done Crona and Ragnarok had their eyes wide open.

Despite his surprise Crona came back to his senses.

"Lincoln I...think we just need to show you how to fight for now looks like you've got a handle on your transformations. Ahem. Now let's get out of here. Like we just told you we have a family to get back to as well."

From there they went out and slashed down every guard they could find. Lincoln managed okay with the guards and with some tips from Ragnarok and Crona he was getting better and better. All throughout the facility they found no other prisoners or cells. They fought their way up multiple floors and got plenty of Kishin eggs to get Crona back into good fighting condition and to give Lincoln the boost he needed. By the time they reached the ground floor their totals were sixty-nine for Lincoln counting the four he already had and seventy-seven for Crona and Ragnarok counting the six they also had.

As they reached the last floor to the top they began to see natural light. When they finally reached the room they could see actual windows and sunlight. They had finally made it and were actually tearing up. They collapsed to the ground catching their breath after their final fight with the remaining guards. They then rose and looked around the area. What they found odd though was how the area was trashed without a single guard in sight. As they looked around Crona suddenly stopped in his tracks and had Ragnarok revert to his non weapon form.

Crona then set his eyes on the main door. He got Lincoln's attention and they then together ran for the main door and kicked it down off its hinges. Crona once again stood still afterwards, but his eyes, they were looking further ahead.

Lincoln didn't understand what was going on until he heard something. The sound of gunfire, the sounds of things collapsing. There was a fight going on in the area. He then looked to Crona who had just come out of his stare in the direction of the fighting. A smile was on his face which was then replaced with a grim face.

It was then that Crona told Lincoln to follow him. Crona and Ragnarok knew the sensation of the souls nearby and no doubt it was why the facility was not as heavily defended as it should have been. Their friends and family had finally tracked them down. As they are heading to the scene Lincoln is asked to look on ahead and see if he can make out anything unusual.

Lincoln did as he was told and looked. He looked, but saw nothing, but the path ahead. It was then that the voice came back.

"Hmm oh I see he's asking you to see if you can see anything special out in front. In that case just focus your vision. Like you did when they taught you to transform, but instead think about your eyes and then the Kishin souls. You have the sight. So I'd suggest you get used to using it boy."

As they continued on their way Lincoln did as the voice told him. He concentrated and it was then as he blinked his eyes that his vision changed.

The change in his sight did not go unnoticed as Crona smiled and then spoke.

"So you do have the sight Lincoln. Tell me what do you see when you look at me and Ragnarok?"

Lincoln then looked to Crona and Ragnarok. He saw two orbs connected to each other. One a light purple and the other was a light grey with a white X wrapping around it. There was nothing else he could see though.

As he described his vision he was then informed by Crona that he was currently seeing their souls. Lincoln was surprised. He now had the ability to see people's souls.

His shock though was short-lived as Crona then asked him to look down the path again and describe what he saw. He then looked on and described to Crona the soul he saw. A massive dark purple soul with some hints of black circling around it that gave off an evil vibe. It was enveloping the area and he couldn't see any others.

Crona and Ragnarok knew that no doubt Lincoln had the sight, but it had yet to be polished. He could only see the witch's soul in the distance and not the others around it while they could. Ragnarok then decide to speak up.

"Lincoln you better get ready for another fight we're about to take on a witch!"

The mere mention of that made Lincoln's spine tingle as he felt a rush of uncertainty flush over him. He stumbled a bit, but managed to regain his balance. "Are you sure we can handle a witch? I mean she's got a powerful looking soul there and isn't she the one that captured you guys?"

Ragnarok wasted no time in responding.

"Yeah. She got the jump on me and Crona after we finished taking down some of her lackeys. We got blindsided and she hit us with some kind of airborne drug that paralyzed us. Her remaining subordinates then all hit us with simultaneous soul wavelengths. After she captured us is when she started stealing our blood for her experiments."

"Some of which involved you Lincoln." Crona's voice carried with it sorrow followed by anger.

"She's going to pay for all that she's done. All the lives she's hurt and sacrificed."

Crona after getting that off his chest calmed down to his usual self.

"Crona I'm going to enjoy ripping her apart."

Ragnarok couldn't help but lick his own mouth as it formed.

Lincoln then thought back to his family. Anger and courage were building up inside.

"Crona I'll do what I can. She's going to pay for taking me from my family and friends and for all the crap she's done to the three of us!" Lincoln wore a face that although showed fear it also showed determination.

Crona and Ragnarok smiled and they continued with Lincoln as they tried to reach the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile. Further down the path. An open area with destroyed and collapsed trees, destroyed stone buildings, multiple charred dibits and finally kishin eggs littered around the battlefield. All that could be heard was the sound of combat.

Clang, clang, kaboom. The battle that was going on ahead of Lincoln, Crona and Ragnarok was proving to be a difficult one, but it seemed to have reached its climax. All that remained was a sole enemy.

High in the sky was a woman floating in the air. Her looks alone screamed witch.

"I will have all your souls! You can not defy my desires! All of you shall make wonderful test subjects!"

The witch in question was a pale slender adult woman that looked like she had gone mad. Her face was riddled with wrinkles and protruding veins, her eyes were red and seemed almost bloodshot. As for her hair it was long, white and down to her back. As for the rest of the body the same as her face. Wrinkles and veins. Her attire consisted of a dark black dress with some white mixed in as vertical stripes below where her knees should be. She wore bracelets of black and white on both wrists and had sleeves that reached to her forearm followed by a strip of cloth with a ring that would go all the way to her index fingers. Finally she wore a dark circlet with a dark crystal in the center.

There hovering above her prey was the witch known as the mad golem master or to others the mad witch Calipsa.

"I will turn you into the perfect weapons of mass destruction!"

That being said her prey looked at her and spoke.

"Calipsa you're going to pay for what you've done to Crona!"

A girl no doubt in her mid teens exits the surrounding tree line. She has ash blonde hair kept in pigtails and has forest green eyes. As for her attire it consisted of a white blouse and yellow sweater vest followed by a green tie. She also wore a red plaid skirt and a pair of black boots with white buckles. Finally she wearing a pair of white gloves and a black trench coat with a cloak-like end.

She is accompanied by a boy similar in age with white swept back hair and red eyes. His attire consists of a black hair band, an orange shirt with black leather jacket, grey pants and some black high tops.

"I'm going to enjoy eating your soul you dark witch."

At this moment the boy turns into a scythe in silver red and black with an eye on either side of the scythe. He is then immediately grabbed by the girl.

"Maka I'm ready to go all out!"

In response to the boy the girl now known as Maka responds with a determined expression on her face as she takes a scythe wielding stance.

"Same here Soul let's take her down!"

The next thing that follows is another pair of voices speaking out. They materialize from a shadow behind the duo the smaller of the two speaks first.

"Maka don't go fighting her on your own!"

The other then joins in.

"That's right Maka. Remember we're here as a team. Besides we also want to make her pay. Ready Blackstar!"

The boy now known as Blackstar is now clearly visible along with his partner. Blackstar is a boy of similar age to Maka and Soul, but a bit shorter. He has bright blue spiky hair that in some ways resembles a star and also has green eyes. He is wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar that has two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretching down from the top of his collar to the breast of his shirt. Similar strips can also be found around his neck in the form of a scarf and around his waist as a form of belt. He also wears a pair of white trousers that are black from the knee down with the similar strips at the ends of his trousers. He's wearing gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and bands going across the back of his hands with a star adjourned on them. He wears black boots with white tips adjourned with a star. Finally on his right shoulder a star tattoo that is a shade lighter than his skin.

At this moment Blackstar answers his partner.

"Tsubaki Chain Scythe mode."

The taller and most likely in her late teens now known as Tsubaki takes a stance.

"Right!"

We can now clearly see her. She has long black hair kept in a ponytail and indigo eyes. She wears a pale yellow outfit with a skirt end that slits down the side with a yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee followed by a pair of white boots. She is also wearing a sash similar to the riveted strips Blackstar has. They wrap around her waist twice and hang down diagonally from right to left. She is also seen with grey and black bandages from her shoulders down and finally a pair of sweat bands on her wrists bearing a star symbol.

Tsubaki after taking her stance then turns into a long metal chain with each end tipped with a yellow handle that has a small double edged and double pointed scythe blade attached. Three dark grooves appear below each blade.

Blackstar takes hold of Tsubaki and takes a stance staring down his target. The two teams are ready to face Calipsa.

"You fools will die!"

Calipsa brings her hands up as she channels a large amount of magic.

From what Maka can see it's more than enough to blow apart the area if she unleashes it all at once. Still not backing down she holds Soul in front of her as they both have a look of determination on their faces. While Blackstar and Tsubaki do not waver in their concentration. Then all of a sudden multiple gunshots are heard and they hit their mark right on the bracelets that Calipsa was wearing causing them all to shatter.

"Agh... so Death's own son came as well."

Calipsa spoke with intrigue and a slight bit of annoyance. The magic that was being conjured dissipates leaving Calipsa now with a scowl which then became a small smirk. She now had to use a different tactic.

"Let's try this." She thought.

"My goodness I know we came here to save Crona and that every second counts, but did you two have to run off like that."

At that moment from the direction of the gunshots came a boy with three white stripes in his hair on a skateboard that was flying thanks to small thrusters propelling it from the wheels. He lands then has the board disappear. We can now clearly see he has yellow eyes with black hair and that those three white stripes are along the left side of his hairline. He is wearing a black suit with white symmetrical rectangles. Six triangles can be seen at the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket and four more rectangles on the front of his jacket. He is wearing a formal white shirt underneath and sports a metallic skull under his collar as a tie.

His two pistols then speak up.

"Heh heh heh we made it. Hey is that the witch who took Crona?! Let's beat her to a pulp kay sis!"

The pistol in the boys right hand then responds.

"Patty can't you see how much power she's got. We're going to have to be ready for anything so keep focused."

The pistol on the left now known as Patty then responds with a small amount of sorrow.

"Kay sorry Liz."

Hearing Patty sound sad the right pistol know known as Liz adds to the conversation with some edge towards the end.

"It's fine Patty, but either way let's show her what happens when you mess with our friends!"

This brought out Patty's happiness. "Yeah!"

The boy then smiles and pulls one gun back and assumes a stance ready to fight.

"Liz, Patty let's show her why you don't hurt our friends!"

They respond in unison. "Got it Kid."

After taking the stance The pistols can now be clearly seen to be silver themed Beretta M9 pistols. The handle grips are black with and each have a small death mask on them. On the slide assembly we can see three darker silver triangles next to each other resembling teeth.

The boy know known as kid then has his attention is redirected after his stance courtesy of Blackstar.

"Hey kid so I was wondering who's getting her soul? I mean I doubt you'd want it since she only has one."

Kid responds with a calm yet angered look.

"Blackstar I think it should be between you and Maka. I honestly couldn't consider letting Liz or Patty ingest a soul like that."

Not caring for the details about the soul, Blackstar turns to Maka.

"Got it. Is that cool with you Maka?"

Her response took no time. "Sure Blackstar, but have we gotten clearance to eat her soul?... Wait a minute where's Professor Stein? And where's Professor Marie?"

Just then the ground begins to shake and a loud rupture can be heard behind them. They all turn to see a golem rising up from the ground. It is abundantly clear that it was made of the surrounding areas materials. Rock body with wooden overlays to act as armor. The golem is about the size of a few trees tall and it leaves the ground barren from where it arose.

"That craftsmanship is splendid!" Kid couldn't help blurting out his love for the whole golem since looks like it was thought out and not just randomly conjured.

They all turn to face it while Calipsa just maniacally laughs.

"You thought you stopped my magic son of death?! Fool it dissipated and I then used the surrounding area to form a golem that would absorb it. I will relish this moment as it crushes and obliterates you. Now my pet. Destroy them!"

The golem reals it's head back and reveals a mouth where it seems to be gathering a large amount of magic. It then leans forward ready to fire only for cracks to form along it thus causing the golem to pause.

"My golem! What has happened!?"

The golem begins to crumble in place and collapse. As the rubble kicks up a dust cloud a lone figure can be seen inside. When the dust cloud fades the figure in question becomes visible.

He is a man with a screw through his head sticking out from his left side. He wears glasses, has stitches under his left eye and is currently smoking a cigarette. His eyes can be seen as being gray along with his grey hair. As for his attire he is wearing a turtleneck shirt with zig zags of stitching present as well as two shades of grey. One being darker then the other and repeating down the shirt. He also has a doctors lab coat with many stitches on it. He has on some black pants and grey shoes which also have stitching on them. As he exits from the dust we can see in his hand is a tonfa that looks like it's made of carved light grey stone with a gold lightning bolt insignia on the shorter end.

Its then that the tonfa speaks up.

"So that's the witch that took away our Crona and Ragnarok!" The tonfa spoke with rage.

"It would seem so Marie." The man with a screw in his head replied.

"Stein, she's going to pay for taking our boys!" The tonfa now known as Marie is not relenting in the fury she is harboring.

"Oh I couldn't agree with you more Marie." The man now known as Stein agrees with Marie as clear rage can be seen on him as well, but in a controlled fashion.

At this moment the figure now revealed to be professor Stein and professor Marie as his weapon then looked to their students.

"You kids sure got ahead of us. Anyway, we've received confirmation from Lord death and the Grand witch. Her soul can be used as we wish."

After hearing that Blackstar smiled as did Maka. "Hey Maka. Finishing blow gets the soul."

"Fine with me."

Everyone assumes a fighting stance ready to continue fighting the witch.

"You fools shall pay with your souls. I will break you!"

Magic begins to swell in the area. Multiple tremors are then felt as multiple golems begin to materialize from the ground using the surrounding landscape as their body components. Within moments golems have outnumbered them and that number continues to grow.

Calipsa decides to speak up.

"You may have strength when it comes to quality of fighters, but I have strength in numbers!"

More and more golems continue to form and to top it off Kid can't shoot through a magic barrier that Calipsa has put up to protect herself.

More and more golems are forming and it is obvious they have the power to put up a fight. A battle soon ensues as meisters and weapons fight to push back the golems and get to Calipsa. They are each surrounded due to the sheer number that has been created.

"Dang it Maka there's too many of these things." Soul relays with frustration.

"Soul if we all resonate we should be able to take them down and break through her barrier." Maka is trying to propose how they can end this.

"Maka I know we can, but we're only able to maintain in sync for so long I think during combat we can hold it for a few minutes, same goes for the others, but if we use it all up we're not going to be able to do it again until we rest up. That and we'll need time for all of us to sync... Also I get the feeling Calipsa still has a card she hasn't played yet."

With reluctance Maka sighs.

"Dang it your right. We need time. But how?"

She looks at the others who have also been surrounded. Even the professors seem to be having trouble. Things are not looking good until a new voice is heard.

"Screech Arrow!"

**okay phew. With this my longest chapter yet. Now I mentioned that there were two stories I wanted to try putting out for you guys to see. The first one that I'm considering putting out is called "Loud Jormungand". For any of you who are anime fans I'm sure you can guess what I did in this story. Now as for the second one I call it "His Choice". All I can tell you is that Lincoln made a big choice in his youth. From that I'm sure at least one detail about this story is evident. Anyway I hope you guys can help me decide which one should be unleashed first.**

**Now about this chapter. I got Maka and the others state of dress off a fandom site. I didn't mention how Ragnarok looks though except stating he is in his chibi form and as for Lincoln and Crona's state of dress just think about how in some anime's slaves are usually kept in rags. As for Lincoln being able to wield himself in combat. Please remember that I had him do that when he and Serina fought off against Valencio. You guys have just seen or I guess read about Lincoln first utilizing the technique and how other weapons can do it if they put enough training into learning how. As for anything else I want to address I want to address "yellowpikmin88". Yes this is the anime timeline although about a year ahead. Now there was one other commenter I wanted to address. "Crisis Nova" Thank you for your critique man. I'll make sure to separate my paragraphs more and separate speaking lines. Was never a fan of English class since my essays always needed a lot of peer review so thanks again for saying something. **

**Also to all of you guys sorry for not having enough knowledge on how to split up the chapters.**

**P.S I hope I separated everything correctly. If I haven't please tell me. **


	9. Chapter 9

The battle field some distance from the facility.

Maka and the others were surrounded on all sides until a new group joined the battle. This group announced itself by ushering an attack.

"Screech Arrow!"

A black disfigured face slices through multiple golems while blowing others away. From the direction of the attack they then hear it again.

"Screech Arrow!"

Another line of enemies is mowed down thus making a small opening in the enemy's force. What followed next though brought everyone to tears and smiles.

"Guys I'm here!"

Crona comes into view from the tree line and everyone is glad to see him and he them. As they were running towards the fray Lincoln's curiosity took hold.

"Crona, Ragnarok so are those guys your family?"

He wore a smile and awaited Crona's response.

"Yep and I don't plan on being separated from them again especially by that witch!"

You could hear his anger towards the end.

"You said it Crona. The food here was awful and I admit I missed our... parents."

Lincoln and Crona could only smile at Ragnarok who is currently in his original blade form which was a large Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard. The final detail of his form being his mouth slightly above the guard. It was thanks to the kishin eggs he ate that he was able to regain his more complete form, yet despite that it did not alter his physique.

"Okay Lincoln get ready to rip through these guys. They aren't people so don't worry about going overboard."

Lincoln in this moment sported a smile.

"If it's not flesh and blood I'm good. Let's go!"

With that they clear the tree line and begin mowing down enemies. Lincoln follows alongside Crona. A slash from Ragnarok there followed by one enemy being sent flying with a well placed kick by Crona only for it to then be pierced by Lincoln's scythe arm and thus causing it to crumble to the ground after impact. They continue on making a small but noticeable dent in the forces of golems.

Maka and the others then follow suit mowing down and dodging enemies to get to Crona and his new friend. From what Maka and the others can tell. Due to Lincoln's state of dress matching up with Crona's they all come to the conclusion that they were in the same area. From the way they fought it also seemed as though they were in sync with each other enough to be able to play off the others' attacks.

Feeling like they now have a better chance everyone with more of a drive continues carving a path towards Crona. Maka is slicing through golems with Soul. Blackstar is using Tsubaki's transformations to decimate and deceive his targets. Kid is using Liz and Patty to fire from the air on his skateboard thus destroying many enemies at once and covering everyone from the air. Finally Professor Stein is using Professor Marie to launch foes into each other and sending rippling shockwaves from the force of their attacks. All of them with the help of Crona and Lincoln managed to destroy a good portion of the golems thus giving them some breathing room. They then gather in the safe zone they carved for themselves, but decide to hold off on the hugs and tears.

After clearing out a few more golems, Maka, Blackstar and Kid meetup to use Group Resonance in order to take down Calpisa and her forces. They get to the center of the area they've cleared out and begin.

While Maka and the others link up it would be up to Professors Stein and Marie, Crona and Lincoln to give them cover. As they link up, Crona, Professors Stein with Marie and Lincoln keep the enemy back. As they were buying Maka and the other's time we now look to Calipsa who has not taken her eyes off the battle unfolding before her. In fact her curiosity is drawn to Lincoln.

"So the defect... or should I say irregular now. It seems he's awakened. Heh heh hah hah hah well this ought to be interesting. I'll make sure to thoroughly examine the fruits of my extensive labor."

With a look of interest in her eyes she licked her purple lipstick lips as her gazing bloodshot appearing red eyes continued to show interest in the battle.

A good minute was all Maka and the others needed, but what surprised everyone was the now dwindling number of golems. Calipsa was surprisingly not creating any more. It led them to wonder why and then it was done.

"Soul resonance!"

Maka, Blackstar, and Kids souls linked and they were ready for a fight.

"Let's go Genie Hunter."

Maka calls out.

"Tsubaki Enchanted Sword mode"

Blackstar calls out.

"Liz, Patty Death Cannon"

Death the Kid calls out.

With that each weapon took on it's resonance form. Soul had his blade turn from that of a scythe to one resembling more of a long bladed axe going down the handle. Tsubaki changed into a dark blade katana and Liz and Patty turned into small cannons enveloping Kid's arms. Upon seeing their new forms Lincoln was amazed and wondered if he would ever be able to do that. The remaining golems were then blown away by Kids Death Cannon and their sights were then directed to Calipsa as they could now hear something. She was now clapping. Although what surprised everyone was what happened next.

In that moment of looking up she lunged at them at high speed. Maka readied Genie Hunter, dodged and then swung from behind only for it to have no effect as it passed through Calipsa and her barrier. What followed next was Calipsa changing course and then blasting Maka with magic thus sending her flying against a tree. This caused her enough pain to pass out and break her resonance as she collapsed on the ground with Soul being embedded in the dirt next to her. With their resonance now broken Soul reverted to his normal scythe form.

The next one targeted was Blackstar who tried using his shadows and speed to strike at Calipsa from below and every other direction yet the same results as Maka with each blow phasing through her. He was then sent flying as well with a strong blast to his chest sending him against a tree except unlike with Maka he broke down the tree with the force he was sent flying. Tsubaking layed there next to him reverting to her chain scythe form.

Kid was then targeted next and he had an idea he wanted to try after observing how physical attacks did nothing to Calipsa, but then the unexpected happened. A sudden cloud of purple smoke rose from beneath him being further spread around him thanks to the thrusters pushing the smoke around. Within moments the smoke enveloped him. He knew that he was immune to toxins yet for some reason this smoke was affecting him. He tried to hold his breath, but all of a sudden the smoke conformed around him. It crushed him enough to make him scream in pain thus allowing the smoke to enter his body. As he inhaled the smoke he felt his whole body going numb. He then dropped from the smoke cloud and landed on the ground with his resonance now broken and Liz and Patty still in their weapon forms lying next to him.

As the smoke vanished Calipsa was shown to be laughing while holding a vial in her hands.

"So the mixture can even subdue Death's son. Heh heh hah hah hah! Good luck moving or establishing a resonance for a while 'Son of Death'! Heh heh hah hah hah!"

Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty at this point have reverted to their human forms trying to help their injured Meisters. All who were left standing were the professors, Crona and Lincoln. Both Professor Stein and Lincoln noticed something though. Each physical attack that was launched at Calipsa faded through her. Even Genie Hunter yet every attack she used hit their targets. They came to a similar conclusion. Professor Stein relayed a plan to Marie and she hesitated to agree to it. Professor stein then proceeded to adjust his screw. Professor Stein in the next moment as soon as he was done moved in with Marie in tow. He avoided all of Calipsa's attacks getting ever closer to her. He was a few feet from her when he jumped up to her. He left himself wide open to an attack and yet unexpectedly Calipsa let him faze right through her. He turned in mid air ready to execute his plan. As expected Calipsa raised her hand in his direction appearing as if she was going to launch a magic blast at him yet what came was no magic blast.

What happened next was Professors Stein and Marie being trapped in a light purple sphere of magic. Professor Stein tried using his soul wavelength to blast through his prison, but nothing happened. As he looks to his hand he then feels odd.

"Have fun in there star student. That prison prevents you from utilizing any and all soul wavelengths."

Marie has just reformed into her human form as she watches with Stein. They didn't account for this. When you considering the fact that Calipsa has been researching forbidden/outlawed techniques as well as gathering magic boosting equipment which is supposed to be outlawed to the witches due to how unstable they are and to top it off she has been experimenting on people in a similar way that led to the birth of the demon weapons such as herself. Calipsa was no run of the mill witch. She was full blown insane and willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. They really should have anticipated some form of capture spell.

With everyone else now out of commission only Lincoln and Crona were left. Luckily Lincoln saw what Professor Stein was trying to do and then got an idea of his own. With a quick signal to Crona he then headed towards Calipsa. Crona, understanding the signal, followed Lincoln and backed him up by defeating the remainder of the golems in their way. They break through what remains while Calipsa just watches slightly blushing at the display.

"Ooh he has definitely gotten stronger, but he is still not showing me everything. I did a lot to him because of that soul he carries and yet this is all he can manage? He's plotting something."

As her thoughts ended Lincoln and Crona then went for the tree line and with a boost from Crona they both soon went from tree to tree and then finally launched themselves up at Calipsa who had followed. Calipsa's barrier can be seen as she awaits them. Seeing this Lincoln in mid air turns his head to Crona as they are within a few feet of Calipsa. Lincoln then decides to use that plan and see if it will work. Thinking quickly he signals Crona and returns his attention to Calipsa. He is about to collide with her barrier with his scythe hand drawn. He appears to be trying to slash her yet she makes no attempt to move. Crona in that instance with Ragnarok's help summons his blood dragon wings to then deviate from Lincoln and go right under Calipsa. Lincoln in turn then goes right through Calipsa. She looks at him with infatuation as she then begins gathering magic in her hands as he plummets to the ground. Only to be caught by Crona and Ragnarok.

"Thanks guys."

Lincoln conveys with a smile.

"No problem Lincoln so was that it for your plan?"

Crona's question was then picked up by Ragnarok.

"Yeah Lincoln was that all there was to that plan of yours to try slashing her?!"

Lincoln looks to them with a smile and then tells them there is more to it. Calipsa at this moment has a look of ecstasy as she launches magic blasts at Lincoln, Crona and Ragnarok in flight. Blast after blast she misses and they then turn and charge her at full speed. Again she makes no effort to move or even strengthen her barrier. They all faze through her once again and she then sends another blast at them only for Lincoln to then drop and be caught by Crona's arms before then being thrown tordwards the blast by Crona and Ragnarok after making a sharp turn mid air thus whipping him at the blast with as much speed as possible. As Lincoln came face to face with the blast he then swatted it back using his scythe hand. The blast reverbates off him as it then returns to sender catching Calipsa off guard. Her eyes slightly widen as the blast goes through her barrier with no resistance and then manages to destroy her circlet causing it shatter and fall to the ground.

Lincoln mid fall and Crona focus their eyes and can see that Calipsa's soul has shrunk a considerable amount. What's more Crona and Ragnarok went high into the sky after they launched Lincoln only to now be dive bombing Calipsa from above. With that Crona has Ragnarok revert to his sword.

"Screech Arrow"

Crona sends a screech arrow at her from above and surprisingly she holds up her hands causing the barrier to glow. The screech arrow hits and is repelled by the barrier. It was as Lincoln suspected and no doubt professor Stein did as well. If they wanted to hurt her then they would have to either deflect an attack at her or the other idea was that she had to be making contact with them in order for a blow of theirs to hit. Then of course the third idea which was they had to use soul related attacks. The final idea was they would have to destroy her gear to weaken her spells.

We can now see that Crona from above sends a few more Screech arrows at Calipsa while Lincoln dusts himself off down on the ground while looking back up at Calipsa.

"Good thing we weren't that high up. Heh just like a video game boss with some kind of gimmick."

Lincoln then looks to the professors still trapped in their magical prison and rushes to them. He draws his scythe hand and he can see something peculiar about their prison as he looks closer at it. It's then that the voice returns.

"Hm what's this? You mean to help them? Do you even know how to get them out?"

The voice once again makes itself known. Yet surprisingly Lincoln doesn't speak up.

"Wow! You really are focused if you're ignoring me. I just wanted to see if you needed any assistance, maybe congratulate you on destroying that womens horrible choice in accessories. Hmm."

Once again Lincoln did not respond, but it was becoming clear that he was struggling with the task at hand. It was then that Lincoln lifted his scythe hand as he was about to try having it carve into a part of the prison. By focusing his eyes, but on the prison, he was beginning to see something. There seemed to be a few areas where it looks like a majority of the magic gathers. Without giving it too much thought on how he could see this he is about to pierce his scythe blade arm into each of the spots he sees until his vision changes. He blinks his eyes a few times and then notices he can see more than before. He can even see that the souls of the ones trapped inside are being used to power their prison.

"If you're going to try and save them then I would prefer you not get us killed doing it. This should help you get them out."

With his new sight Lincoln changes his target and then pierces his Scythe arm into a different spot where everything seems to meet up at. With his arm pierced into prison it then suddenly dissipates freeing the professors.

"Thanks kid."

Professor Stein thanks him as he adjusts the screw in his head while smiling at Lincoln.

"Oh yes thank you so much for getting us out of there."

Professor Marie is glad to thank him for freeing them.

Stein and Marie then look to Calipsa then to Maka, Blackstar and Kid then back to him.

"Boy what's your name?"

Lincoln introduces himself like normal.

"My name is Lincoln Loud sir."

He holds out his hand after reverting it from his scythe blade.

"Well Lincoln we'd like you to continue helping us if you can. We're going to check on the others can you and Crona keep the pressure on Calipsa."

To this Lincoln simply nods.

"Thank you Lincoln. Oh and watch our Crona and Ragnarok's backs okay."

To professor Marie he smiled and nodded.

He now turns to see Calipsa's barrier crack from Crona standing on it piercing Ragnarok into it while Calling out.

"Scream Resonance!"

It's as it is cracking and giving way that Lincoln can make out her look of pleasure. It's more active than before and sadly he knew things would now get much more dangerous. He remembered that look and he knows that she becomes most dangerous and downright crazy when that look continues. Lincoln ready's himself, but is stopped by Professor Stein.

"Lincoln your soul. It's tampered with from what I can tell. I'm not sure what she did to you, but I'd suggest not overdoing it. I'm not certain your soul can survive anything too out there."

Lincoln clutches his chest then looks up to Professor Stein.

"Thanks for worrying about me. I'll keep that in mind."

He turns to Calipsa and rushes to her as Stein and Marie head for the others.

As he nears her he can see an opening offered by her barrier breaking apart and has his arm shift into the handle of his scythe form. He jumps before engaging it thus giving a pole vault effect to which he is sent straight at Calipsa. His arm reverts to the scythe and he looks to be trying to slash her. She shoots a blast of magic at him and then his blade reverts to his hand. He then tucks into a ball as he is hurled towards her and then multiple scythe blades appear from his body. He becomes a cannon ball covered in blades as he continues to roll mid air at her. The blast gets slashed by one of his protruding blades and then 'Crash'.

"Dang it. I thought this would have surprised her more, but at least I was able to do it."

He falls from Calipsa's magic barrier which was repaired just before he collided with it. The repaired barrier forced Crona off and thus repelled him as well. As he falls he is grabbed once again by Crona who then slings him onto his back. They are once again ready for another aerial strike against Calipsa.

As this goes on, Maka and the others begin to wake up thanks to Professors Stein and Marie. They then look up to see Crona and Lincoln fighting and try to get up themselves. To no avail though. Their injuries turned out to be more severe due to Calipsa's magic boosting gear that was most likely cursed.

"Damn it. Crona!"

All three shout as they see Crona and Lincoln continue to fight. They all regret being useless at this time.

Back in the air.

Lincoln is getting better at deflecting magic blasts and Crona is feeling more and more like himself, but he knows they can't keep this up much longer.

"Lincoln we have to finish this before our times up. We can't keep fighting much longer!"

Lincoln looks to Crona as they continue to dodge Calipsa. Lincoln can feel his fatigue growing and can see it on Crona and Ragnarok as well. They are all nearing their limits. He looks to Calipsa and then gets the final piece of the puzzle he was looking for. His eyes have improved and he can see something peculiar about Calipsa.

"Crona I have an idea, but you need to trust me."

More shots are fired and dodged by Crona.

"I'm with you Lincoln if you got a plan were both in right Ragnarok!"

Ragnarok then speaks up in annoyance.

"I'm your guy's chaufer at this point. If you got a plan to end this then let's hear it!"

It was so simple yet there was a big risk to be taken. It was then decided.

"Let's go you two."

Crona and Ragnarok concentrate as they speed towards Calipsa. As they head for her Lincoln ready's his scythe hand.

"You're done Calipsa!"

Lincoln yells as he leaps from Crona's back and is then buffeted by a strong wing flap from Crona and Ragnarok to give Lincoln a tail wind. He shoots off like a rocket and is heading straight for Calipsa.

"Fool."

That is all Calipsa says under her breath as Lincoln hurls towards her. Then.

"Pierce."

Lincoln is held in mid air by Calipsa who has just just pierced him with her very own hand.

On closer inspection it would seem she strengthened it with magic as can be shown by the visible aura surrounding it. In the next moment Lincoln coughs up blood and it all lands on Calipsa. She doesn't even bat an eye. His scythe hand reverts to his hand and he stares at Calipsa weakly. He's been impaled near his heart. He can feel intense pain and yet he doesn't scream.

"You fool. Did you think some half baked plan like that would be enough to stop me? In the end even with these results I guess you really are a failure and disappointment in the end."

As Calipsa turns away and reels back her hand from his chest she feels a grip on her hand. She looks to see Lincoln holding her arm and laughing weakly.

'Heh heh heh it may have been half baked, but it worked with Naruto against Kabuto."

Calipsa turns to him and he then calls it.

"Crona now!"

Crona in the next moment can be heard as he goes straight for Lincoln.

"Bloody needle!"

The blood now on Calipsa changes and pierces her body in multiple spots all the while she screams in pain especially since the needles also struck the remainder of her magical equipment thus shattering them.

She along with Lincoln both fall to the ground while the others watch. When the dust clears Lincoln still has his chest pierced by calipsa, but at the same time Calipsa has multiple puncture wounds. They both look to be at death's door. Lincoln holds out his right hand towards her face as he slowly rises.

"You… lose ...Calipsa."

Lincoln's hand is beginning to change into something other than a scythe.

"So… I did it after all… you've become… a dark art... weapon. Your… not a ….failure… after all."

A small smile comes to her face as Lincoln's hand finishes changing into the barrel of a gun. Lincoln aims at Calipsa as she says her final words.

"Take my soul boy and finish what you have started today. Little Rabbit."

With that she closes her eyes and Lincoln fires off a single shot. Her head pierced by a blast of his soul and then from her body comes her soul. A witches soul a dark purple color with the shape of what appears to be a hammer inside. The soul floats there in front of Lincoln before his hand reverts to normal. He slowly reaches for the soul and takes hold of it. This is as Crona and the others rush towards him since he is losing a lot of blood.

"I did it. I… can go...home…"

He is collapsing, but not before the soul is pressed into his chest as he falls.

"Thud"

He hits the dirt and a light can be shown slightly enveloping him.

"Lincoln!"

Crona and Ragnarok yell out his name as they race to his side with the others hot on their heels.

Crona is the first to reach Lincoln. His blood is a mix of black and red and then what appears to be some white spots. Professor Stein and Marie followed by Maka and the others make it to Lincoln's side. Professor Stein checks his pulse and then has a grim expression.

"That witch soul he just absorbed has given him the power to somewhat heal, but if we don't get him operated on soon he will die!"

As he says that Stein adjusts the screw in his head. Mrs. Marie then looks to Lincoln as do the others.

"He saved Crona, we have to get him back to the DWMA or at least get him to a place where we can operate!"

This motion was followed by confirmation from the others that they would do what they can to help. Professor Stein then places his hand over Lincoln's injuries and ushers a favorite of his.

"Pseudo Stitches!"

Lincoln in that moment is losing less blood as stitches are lining his injury. Blood is still being lost, but it should give enough time to transport him back to their closest medical facility. As they proceed to carry him off carefully they make it out of the forest where some vehicles are waiting for them.

For soul and Maka Soul's signature motorcycle that has had some modifications. For Blackstar a white two person motorcycle except his is built for speed. Finally for Stein and Marie a Camaro in white and black with a yellow electric emblem on it resembling Maries eye patch. Lincoln is laid in the back seat as Professor Marie takes the wheel and professor Stein takes the passenger seat, while Crona sits in the back with Lincoln to make sure he's alright. Kid materializes his hover skateboard and has Liz and Patty transform into weapon form. They then all rush off to their nearest medical facility.

It took some time to arrive, but as it turned out upon arrival Lincoln was still breathing due to Crona and Ragnarok giving Lincoln more of their blood to replace what he had lost. This of course though weakened the two to the point of being barely conscious as they arrived. They were then both rushed inside for treatment and were met by other doctors ready to assist Professor Stein.

According to what he's heard Lincoln was asleep for a whole week after the surgery was complete. During that time he was later transferred to the DWMA for further treatments. The day he awoke he was met by the sight of Crona and Ragnarok. They had apparently been visiting him frequently to make sure he was okay. The day he woke up was odd for him though. Since in all honesty he was actually mentally awake.

For him that week was more like a month for him. Where he learned more about himself and his new found abilities. When Crona was filled in on this he was surprised. After that the others were summoned. They were all glad to see Lincoln awake; they then all thanked him for saving Crona. He of course told them that anyone else who went through what he did would have done the same. In the end he admitted it was Crona who saved him. More praise was shared and Lincoln was glad to be alive.

He knew his body still needed to heal, but he was permitted to leave so long as he had an escort to push him around on a wheelchair. Crona having come to see Lincoln as a dear friend was the first to volunteer, followed by the rest of them except Stein, seeing as how he would still be overseeing Lincoln medically until he was fully up and about. Once that was settled everyone then gave Lincoln a look that he could tell was meant to say there is something important we need to tell you. When he decided to simply have it be done with he went ahead and asked what they needed to fill him in on. Stein took that as his cue to begin. He explained to Lincoln how he has consumed more than ninety nine kishen eggs and has also received a witch soul meaning he has reached the level of Death Scythe.

This brought no surprise to anyone as they had been filled in moments prior to Lincoln's awakening. Though to the surprise of the others Lincoln explained he already knew. He explained that he was mentally still awake and after realizing he was stuck in his head he began to explore his mind and there he was met by two creatures.

When he mentioned the creatures, Maka and Soul looked at each other as did Blackstar and Tsubaki. He explained that according to them they were a part of him. The creature that resembled a demon came into being through the Black Blood that was transfused into him. It referred to itself as his Madness. The other creature looked almost angelic claiming to have come about when some of his blood began turning white. This creature claimed to be his Sanity or his Truth. It was after meeting them that he had long conversations with them. At the end of those conversations is when he accepted them as part of him. He gave them deep hugs which afterwards caused them to shift into mirror images of him. They then clasped hands and faded into him mentioning they would always be there for him.

From there he experimented with what he could now do. He was given advice by his counterparts as they helped him learn to better control the new abilities he now had. It was at that moment Lincoln held out his hand and a small bright light formed as a scythe like the one he turned into appeared in his hands. Crona and Ragnarok, having already seen that before, were not shocked while the others were. From there Lincoln then made the scythe become a simple sword thus causing everyone to show surprise.

Lincoln explained that he was apparently what was called a Dark Arts weapon seeing as how he could shift into multiple weapons. It was a lot to take in and accept. Tsubaki was shown to be smiling. She was glad about not being the only Dark Arts weapon now. As for the others they were surprised Lincoln could already wield himself in combat if anything else. Being able to change into multiple weapons was cool, but Tsubaki was living proof it was possible. That made the reveal have less of a lasting effect. The self wielding was more astonishing. It was an advanced technique and required a lot of training to perfect. Anyone who put in the work would be able to achieve it, but it was still difficult. A very low percentage of weapons have achieved it.

After their shock seized they all thought carefully before continuing.

What came next was Lincoln being seen as cool by both Soul and Blackstar. With that out of the way they informed him of how there was someone who wanted to meet him as soon as he was back on his feet. He acknowledged it and then from there rested up. Thanks to the training he went through while he was asleep he was able to recover a bit quicker thanks to using the power of his soul and blood to heal certain areas just a little bit quicker thus making his body heal as a whole sooner than expected. It still though took a good month and a half after he woke up to fully heal. This feat surprised everyone besides Maka and the others seeing as how Crona with Ragnarok's help was also capable of accelerated healing.

Once Lincoln was healed and did some rehabilitation training he was finally back on his feet. He was running, jumping and transforming parts of his body to really get a feel for his movements. When he was sure to have himself under control he was brought from the infirmary to the Death Room to meet with the overseer of the school. Lord Death. The exchange went about as one would think. Lincoln was surprised that Death was a real person and that he ran the school. Lincoln was then informed by Lord Death that he was now a special kind of Death Scythe.

The basics were explained to him and in the end Lincoln was asked to enrol in the DWMA since returning to his home would be dangerous at his current level of control. Lincoln thought back to his family and how they must be worrying, but then realised that Death was right. He already got attacked for being someone with a unique soul and if he went back now he would be attacked for being a weapon. He could accidentally hurt his sisters if he's not careful and he may be seen as a freak. There were too many variables and with hesitance Lincoln agreed. He would stay at the DWMA gaining experience, learning about the souls, about combat and finding more than one kind of partner in his case.

With the shorter version of his story complete. Everyone's stomachs rumbled. They looked to the clock and saw it was half past 2. No wonder they were hungry again they needed lunch. As Lincoln gets up he looks to Lucy and he can see the dry stains of tears.

"Lucy are you okay?"

That was his only question to her.

"Lincoln are you sure you're okay?"

Lincoln was not phased in the slightest and simply smiled.

"I'm fine sis, but thanks for asking."

As Lucy was left with her thoughts of now knowing what Lincoln went through or at least the condensed version she was unsure how to react. What Lincoln went through was awful, surprising and heartbreaking when the thought came to mind that they would see him as a monster/freak. He was their brother. She shakes her head and looks to Lincoln and Serina as they bring in two big mirrors from their bedroom. They lay them against the wall and then breathe on them. They then both input a series of numbers.

"Um Lincoln what are doing?"

Her question was not answered and then a vibrating phone noise was heard and she could see a rippling effect go along the mirrors faces. Lucy stands from the couch and approaches Lincoln. He simply lays a hand across her shoulders in a comforting fashion as he brings her slightly closer.

Finally both mirrors turn white and then two images appear. A boy clearly looking like a teenager with black hair and some white lines going across his hair he was wearing a rather impressive set of formal wear from what Lucy could tell. On the other mirror was something that did not look like a person to Lucy. The figure was pure black and looked like a Spector. Finally she saw it with a rather goofy looking white mask with three holes in the center. It honestly resembled the mask on her shirt. After a moment passed the figure is the first to speak.

"Ah Lincoln my boy good to see very good indeed. So what do I owe the pleasure oh and I can see my son is here as well."

With pleasantries exchanged they both then look to Lincoln again. The teenager in the right mirror then chimes in.

"Yes Lincoln, care to explain the call and who that other girl is. Hmm. I can tell by that outfit that you picked it out. Glad to know you still have good taste and that you still think about symmetry."

After collecting her thoughts Lucy was about to speak up before Lincoln did.

"Lord Death and Death the Kid good to see you guys again."

Lucy in this moment then looked to the mirrors eyes wide open. She looked at the spektor and then said two words with clear astonishment.

"Lord Death?"

She then looked at the teen.

"Death the Kid?"

Lord Death and Kid then look to Lucy and can tell right away she has the sight. Before they can speak though Lincoln gets their attention.

"Lord Death and Kid three star Meister codename Rabbit reporting on the mission thus far."

Both Kid and Lord Death get serious expressions.

"Report."

That is all they say as they give Lincoln their undivided attention.

"Valencio the Deranged has been purged and the rumors of a witch aiding the group of soon to be kishen has been confirmed to be an insectomancer."

At this news both Lord Death and Kid straighten up once again.

"Lincoln the mission was to observe and see if it was possible to deal with them one at a time, but seeing as how you just purged one it would seem there were some unforeseen circumstances that led to you and Serina engaging in combat."

Lincoln looks to Kid and then places his hand on Lucy's head.

"Valencios next target was my little sister here as well as the rest of my family."

Lincoln wore a calm demeanor, but Lucy could feel the rage that he was keeping inside. Lord Death and Kid look to Lucy again and smile or at least Kid does it's hard to tell with Lord Death.

"Understood Lincoln, although, it looks like your mission just turned from a recon mission into a hunting mission. We'll get that adjusted in the meantime oh and before we forget your partners have reported in saying that they finished up their loose ends. They'll be heading your way as soon as they return the prototypes they are carrying."

With that last bit of news from Lord Death he says goodbye and ends the call. As for Kid he simply is staring at Lucy until he gets a right hook to the side of his face.

What follows is two girls clearly older than Kid and they are shown to be wearing similar outfits. The next words that come about are as follows.

"Kid! You already have us. You can't just go staring at any other girls with that look of yours. Well I mean unless your Lincoln, but still the others are cool with each other right Patty."

The older of the two which was the one who punched him then addresses the other girl.

"Yeah Liz! Kid, I thought we were enough for you, but if not I'll show you what happens when you think you want something more."

The girl revealed to be Patty has a menacing look and is cracking her knuckles until she sees Lincoln and immediately calms down.

"Oh hey Lincoln."

Patty's personality has gone from one of rage to one of bubbly friendliness.

"Patty, he was admiring the fact that I still have good taste when it comes to symmetry in clothes. Although if he thought they looked good on my sister though that is something I couldn't pick out from his gaze."

Lincoln says it all nonchalantly.

Patty still smiling turns to an approaching Kid with a clear bruise on his left cheek.

"Lincoln I was observing…"

His sentence never got finished as he was given a groin kick from behind by the girl now known as Liz which was then followed by a punch from Patty who still wore her innocent smile. Said punch collided with his face and again sent him flying.

"Crash!"

"Ow… Come on Liz, Patty...we... just got that wall fixed…"

After Kid's input Lincoln thought now would be the time to end the call until he was stopped by Liz and Patty.

"Lincoln don't hang up."

Patty had on a desperate look as did Liz.

"Yeah hold on we need to fill you in on something."

Lincoln was interested in what they had to say so he gave them the benefit of the doubt.

"Lincoln the others will be joining you guys a lot sooner."

This brought on a surprised look to his face while for Liz it was a smile.

"Wait each if their testing areas are scattered around the world. Even if they did already finish up, how are they getting back here more quickly?"

To his question Liz and Patty smiled devilishly.

"Honestly Lincoln the thought of you and Serina there getting closer and closer made them finish up their training sooner."

Liz's comment made Serina blush while with Lincoln it brought out a very faint blush.

"Yeah Lincoln and I also get the feeling that their internal he's probably cheating on me sensors are going off."

Patty finished her remark while laughing afterwards which was followed by Liz. Lincoln in turn though was not amused.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not a Playboy and those were all accidents!"

Lincoln generally looked miffed, but at the same time he wore a tired expression as if he's had to repeat himself numerous times.

With a final laugh and apology from Liz and Patty the call ended. Lincoln turned to Lucy seeing that she was having a hard time processing everything she just saw and heard. A gentle peck on her forehead brought her back to her senses and a blush soon overtook her.

"Sorry Luce, but I figured a thump to the head wouldn't wake you up."

Lucy is trying to find her voice, but seems incapable of doing so. What follows is the sound of all their stomachs rumbling again. Lincoln looks himself over and then decides it would be best if he and Serina get dressed so that they can all go out for a bite. Lincoln asks Lucy to think of a place nearby to go eat while he and Serina get changed. Lucy after hearing both of them getting changed grew a small bit of blush which intensified when she saw them enter the bedroom. Her mind was about to begin a series of what ifs until she felt her stomach rumble again. She pulled out her phone and was surprised to see it fully charged. She suspected Lincoln charged it earlier. She then began getting the lay of the area and looking for a restaurant they could all go to. As she scrolled she noticed they were a few blocks away from a Burp N Burger and to her surprise she knew this one. It was a good hour from the house yet for this apartment like a 10 minute walk. She looked around for other areas to eat and yet nothing sounded good to her except a burger. If she had to guess she must have really just wanted something that she knows will fill her up.

Took only about ten minutes for Serina and Lincoln to come back out. Lincoln was now in a grey shirt with a black over shirt with the buttons undone. He wore some slightly loose black jeans followed by the same boots from before. A necklace could be seen from his neck with a pendant in place. On his left ear was also a small hoop earring that upon closer inspection seemed to be gold with an interesting design etched into it. Added to his look he wore a gray beanie and finally a pair of shades with blue lenses.

Next was Serina. She wore a simple red shirt with a black over shirt also unbuttoned. She wore a simple black skirt that went down to her knees and from the way she walked in it Lucy suspected she was wearing bicycle shorts underneath. She had on the same boots from earlier, similar to Lincolns. From her neck also hung a pendant and from her left ear also hung a small hoop earring although hers was different. It also looked to be gold, but there was one detail that really got Lucy's attention. There was a diamond in it. Finally her long black and purple hair was simply draped over her chest from both sides and as Lucy got a better look she noticed her Amber colored eyes which were then hidden behind a pair of shades with purple lenses.

They were set to go, but Lucy was still looking them over. A clap from Lincoln's hands got her attention.

"Lucy, come on you can get a better look at us later. Let's go eat."

Lucy at the mention of food again stood up and followed them out of the apartment complex.

"So Lucy, any idea what you want to eat?"

To his question as they left the complex Lucy responded.

"When was the last time you had Burp N Burger?"

To that Lincoln smiled as the memories returned.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

That's all Lincoln said while Serina just smiled. It wasn't everyday Lincoln knew what he wanted from a restaurant right off the bat. That and she could really go for a burger.

Lunch turned out to be uneventful and Lincoln found it strange how Lucy did not try to get anymore information from him, but considering all he told her he imagined it would still be taking her some time to fully process what he told her, not to mention she's still recovering. When they finished eating though Lucy asked them the one thing Lincoln was hoping that the rest of his sisters didn't find out all at once. If they did he figured he may have to knock Lynn unconscious and quite possibly Lori. Lola maybe, but he was leaning more towards possibly Luan as well. It was then that the dreaded question came.

"So Lincoln, what exactly is your relationship to Serina and also who are the others that those two girls Liz and Patty mentioned?"

**Hello everyone. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. Now this chapter. We have Lincoln going over the last of his story. We have Lucy trying to process it all and then we have the fryer that Lincoln has now found himself in at the end. I encourage any and all comments. If I didn't explain something properly. Also I'm surprised to see that this is not my next biggest chapter. I was recently hit with the writing bug, thus this next chapter. Also for those of you who read my last two chapters I mentioned to you how I had two new fanfictions in the works that I felt okay with releasing. Unfortunately I was uncertain on which to send out first. In the end what I decided was to simply release both simultaneously. What I want is to alternate so that I can keep my desire to write going. I'm pretty sure we've all been there when it comes to playing one game, or show or in this case writing a story. If you do it long enough consistently you feel less joy and begin seeing it as a chore. I would prefer for my writing to not be that way hence the two new stories to alternate between. I will be uploading them shortly after this chapter after I give them one last look through. I would appreciate any and all comments on those as well.**

**Upcoming Stories: Loud Jormungand and His Choice.**

**Oh and one final thing. Shout outs to Sulfur Angel and YellowPikmin88. With Sulfur Angel I was really happy when I read his/her comment. I didn't know other people had thought about the ability of self wielding. It was a surprise to me. then of course the actual power of self wielding not being all that impressive. I got to give props where they're due. I was in no way going to make Lincoln OP by having him utilize this skill. If the fight with Valencio showed anything it was that Lincoln uses this ability to support his meister. In that battle he provided ranged support, but didn't do anything to grand on his own.**

**Now for YellowPikmin88. That comment got me thinking and as you can see Lincoln over the course of a month in his own psyche has accepted his Madness as well as a new entity which represents the opposite of Madness. Whether I can make this work or not will be fun. Now as for your comment on Crona being adopted by Stein and Marie. That to me seemed like the best case scenario for Crona after the shit he had to endure his whole life. In the end he got a caring family that really gives a damn about him and Ragnarok. We did see in the anime that besides being a jerk Ragnarok did become somewhat nicer with Crona after Maka saved Crona from his loneliness. As for your question about how the battle would go. I hope I did it justice in your eyes. I kind of feel myself like I maybe should have added more in one area or have been more descriptive in other areas. Lastly your question of why Lincoln didn't just go home right away. It would not have been safe to do so. He may have had a handle on his abilities, but there was no telling if he would suddenly lose control. Then there was the fear of getting targeted again and possibly his family getting hurt because of him. He was afraid. He didn't want to go home unless he felt absolutely sure he would be okay. This of course though has been sped up by his current assignment.**

**With that I Leave you guys until later when I upload Loud Jormungand and His Choice. Have a great day. [:)**


End file.
